Odd Squad: Alternative Universe
by Zim55
Summary: What if Agents Olive, Otto, and Oscar were working together with Agents Olympia, Otis, and Oona?
1. Description

In this story of Odd Squad, Agents Olive, Otto, and Oscar will be working together with Agents Olympia, Otis, and Oona. Odd Todd will be the only villain. He is eleven years old. The agents stay at Odd Squad until they reached twenty one years old. Even though Ms. O's real age is never told in the show, she will have an age in the story. She will be seven years old. Also Otis will be eleven years old. There also has to be an agent who is nothing but trouble.

* * *

 **Characters and their personality**

Agent Olive- She is twelve years old, she loves sports, her partner is Otto. She doesn't like Soundcheck. One of the most mature agents at the squad. She also worries a lot about Oscar.

Agent Otto- He is ten years old, hates sports, his partner is Olive. He loves Soundcheck. He's also likes doughnuts. Otto sometimes drops gadgets.

Agent Oscar- He is twelve years old, almost a teenager. He is very intelligent. He use to make a lot of mistakes and goof around a lot, but now he's more mature. Sometimes he uses bigger vocabulary words. Even though he's a teenager, he still has some fun. He can also speak duck.

Ms. O- She is seven years old. She is addicted to juice boxes. She likes the color purple. Ms. O zapped herself with one of Oscar's gadgets so she can never age.

Agent Olympia- She is eleven years old, her partner is Otis. She likes to have lots of fun. She's always cheerful. She's never unhappy.

Agent Otis- He is the same age as his partner Olympia. However, he's very serious and rough around the edges. He likes Soundcheck like Otto.

Agent Oona- She is ten years old. She's the newest scientist at Odd Squad. Because she's new, she causes lots of trouble that's mainly in the lab. Oscar's still trying to teach her, but she doesn't listen.


	2. Otto's First Day

**Ms. O was not happy with Agents Olive and Todd. Todd was causing oddness. Olive and Todd walked into Ms. O's office.  
**

Olive: You wanted to see us Ms. O?

Ms. O: Yes. Something very odd happened. I'm talking to you Todd.

Todd: What about me?

Ms. O: You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're causing a lot of oddness.

Todd: Oh come on. Isn't that what Odd Squad is about?

Ms. O: The number one rule of Odd Squad is "Do No Odd!" Your badge Todd!

 **Olive gasped. Todd was her only partner. Ms. O just kicked Todd out. Todd gave Ms. O his badge.**

Todd: For now, you will call me Odd Todd!

 **Todd laughed maniacally and then left.**

Olive: No!

Ms. O: Don't worry. You'll get another partner.

 **Ms. O took out a picture of a new agent. It wasn't one of the best pictures. Olive groaned.**

Olive: Ugh. Him? Really?

Ms. O: I hope he can solve cases better than he takes pictures.

Olive: I agree.

 **Meanwhile, O'Malley was running the tube system. A new agent came through the tubes. The new agent was Otto.  
**

Otto: Whoa! I'm here. Hi.

O'Malley: Who are you?

Otto: Oh I'm Otto. Ms. O needs me for something.

O'Malley: Okay. You can go though those doors.

 **Otto went through the doors and he saw what headquarters looks like.**

Otto: Wow! I'm here. Wait, didn't I just say that? Oh well. I can't take back what I just said. Or can I? Anyway, back to work. I need to find Ms. O's office, but this place is huge.

 **Otto saw a lot of agents were working and by accident, he bumped into an agent wearing glasses, a lab coat, and a green tie.**

Otto: Oh I'm so sorry.

Oscar: It's fine. At least my gadgets didn't fall. Oh. How rude of me. I'm Oscar.

Otto: My name's Otto.

Oscar: You must be the new agent at the squad.

Otto: Yep. What agent are you?

Oscar: Oh. I'm not an agent, I'm a scientist.

Otto: My bad. Oscar, can you show me where Ms. O's office is?

Oscar: Oh sure. Just go up the stairs and you'll be there.

Otto: Thanks Oscar.

Oscar: Nice meeting you!

Otto: It's nice to meet you too!

 **When Otto walked in, he saw Ms. O and his new partner.**

Ms. O: Oh there he is now. Wow. He got here faster than I expected.

Otto: Well I asked Oscar.

Ms. O: Oh. You met Oscar?

Otto: Yep. He seems very nice.

Olive: He is.

Ms. O: Anyway, this is your new partner. Olive, this is Otto. Otto, this is Olive.

Olive: Hello Otto.

Otto: Hi.

Ms. O: Now since you're new, Olive will show you around headquarters.

Olive: Lets go partner.

Otto: Sweet! It's my first day and you're already calling me your partner!

 **Olive and Otto left Ms. O's office. She took him to the lab. Oscar was in the lab, fixing some gadgets.**

Olive: Hey Oscar.

Oscar: Oh hey Olive. Hey Otto.

Otto: So you work here?

Oscar: Yep.

Olive: Oscar's a scientist.

Otto: I know.

Oscar: So what brings you here?

Olive: Otto's my new partner.

Oscar: No, what brings you to my lab?

Olive: Oh. I'm just showing Otto.

Oscar: Okay. Hey guys, need new gadgets?

Olive: Thanks Oscar. We can use these later.

 **Olive takes the gadgets.**

Olive: Let's go. See you later Oscar.

 **Oscar waved to Olive and Otto. Olive took Otto to a different room.**

Olive: Dr. O, this is Otto.

Dr. O: Hello Otto. My name is Dr. O. We will see each other a lot in the future.

Otto: Well nice to meet you. I'm Otto.

Olive: Otto, I just told Dr. O your name.

Otto: Oh.

 **Then Otto's stomach starts to growl.**

Olive: What was that?

Otto: My stomach.

Olive: Then I guess I should show you to another room.

Otto: What room are we going to now?

Olive: It's called the Breakroom. Lets go.

 **When Olive and Otto entered the Breakroom, they saw a girl working there.**

Olive: Oksana.

Oksana: Hello Olive. Who's this?

Olive: Oh this is my new partner Otto.

Oksana: Hello Otto.

 **After Olive and Otto left the Breakroom, Ms. O called the two agents to her office.**

Otto: Man! She yells a lot.

Olive: You'll get use to Ms. O yelling.

Otto: Okay.

 **Then Olive and Otto went to Ms. O's office. Otto was going to solve his first case with his new partner.**


	3. Odd Todd

**Olive and Otto were at their desk. Olive saw that Oren was having a piece of pie. Olive started to scream.  
**

Oren: What? What are screaming about? Otto, control your partner.

Otto: Oren, I don't know what's happening. Olive, are you alright?

 **Oscar popped up.**

Oscar: Hey guys!

Otto: Oscar, what's wrong with Olive?

 **At first Oscar didn't know what was going on. Then he remembered something.  
**

Oscar: Otto, I think it's time.

Otto: Time for what?

Oscar: It's time for you to know what exactly happened to Olive's old partner.

Olive: No. Don't tell him yet.

Oscar: Olive, it's time.

Olive: Okay.

Oscar: So there once was an agent named Todd. He use to be Olive's old partner.

 **Otto started to shake in fear.**

Olive: Are you trying to scare him?

Oscar: Maybe.

Olive: Oscar!

Oscar: Sorry. Okay. So Olive's old partner was named Todd. He was one of the best agents at the squad. Until he became Odd Todd!

 **Oscar starts laughing maniacally. Olive elbows him.**

Oscar: Ow! What?

Olive: Stop scaring Otto.

Otto: Okay! I don't want to hear it anymore!

Olive: Why?

Otto: It's too scary!

Olive: Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell him.

Oscar: Yeah.

 **Otto walked away.**

Oscar: Man. That was a disaster.

Olive: Why were you doing that?

Oscar: Oh come on. Everyone needs to have a good scare.

Olive: Oscar, you never did that before.

Oscar: I'm having fun.

Olive: It wasn't fun for Otto.

Oscar: Yeah you're right. It's my fault. Man I have to apologize.

Olive: Okay, but I don't know where he is. He just ran.

Oscar: I'll find him.

 **Oscar ran away from Olive's desk and looked everywhere for Otto. Ms. O walked to Olive's desk.**

Ms. O: Olive? Where's Otto?

Olive: Oscar scared him with a story.

Ms. O: Why was Oscar doing that?

Olive: I don't know. He's been acting weird these days.

 **Suddenly Odd Todd came in.**

Odd Todd: Scribbles!

 **Olive gasped.**

Olive: Todd!

Ms. O: How dare you break in here!

 **Oscar ran back.**

Oscar: Whoa! How did he get in here?

Ms. O: He broke in.

Oscar: Oh great.

Otto: Hey Oscar.

 **Then Otto saw Todd.**

Otto: Ahh! That's Todd! Your story's true Oscar!

Olive: That's because it wasn't a story partner. Odd Todd is real.

Otto: Oh no! could this day get worse?

Odd Todd: Oh it will get worse. Hey Scribbles, I have a surprise for you.

 **Odd Todd reached behind his back and took a piece of pie out. Olive started to scream.**

Otto: I still don't understand why Olive's afraid of pie.

Oscar: Well Todd here, released a Pienado. Okay, years ago there use to be something called a Pienado. It shoots pie out. One day, after Todd became Odd Todd, he released it and there was pie everywhere. And that's why Olive is afraid of pie. Because it reminds her of her old partner. And that wasn't a story.

Otto: Thanks Oscar.

 **Olive was still screaming.**

Ms. O: Agent Olive, calm down. We will stop Odd Todd.

Odd Todd: You will never stop me Oprah.

Ms. O: It's Ms. O to you! I need a juice box.

 **Then Oscar thought of an idea.**

Oscar: Wait. What if we use one of my new gadgets? I created a gadget called the Juice box-inator. It turns things into juice boxes.

Otto: But Oscar, won't that taste weird?

Oscar: What?

Otto: Do you want to drink an Odd Todd flavored juice box?

 **Oscar started laughing. He thought that it was very funny.**

Olive: Oscar!

Oscar: Oh come on! It's hilarious. And Odd Todd flavored juice box. I'm sorry.

Ms. O: Will you stop!?

Oscar: (clears his throat) Sorry, but are we still using that?

Ms. O: I don't see why not.

 **Oscar took the gadget out of his pocket and zapped Odd Todd. Odd Todd turned into a juice box. Ms. O walked to the juice box.**

Oscar: Wait! If I were you, I wouldn't drink that. Instead I will do this!

 **Oscar kicked the juice box all the ways to the tube and then he kicked it into a tube. Then Oscar press a button and the juice box left the squad. Olive walked to Oscar.**

Olive: Thanks Oscar.

Oscar: You're welcome.

Otto: Will Odd Todd go back to a human?

Oscar: Afraid so, but for now, we're safe.


	4. I Love Soundcheck

**It was a new day at the Odd Squad headquarters. Olive walked over to Otto.**

Olive: Partner.

Otto: Olive! I have something to tell you. There's this new band I love.

Olive: Let me hear it.

Otto: It's called Soundcheck. Have you've heard about it?

Olive: No, but I'm interested.

Otto: Sweet!

 **Otto clicked on a video on his computer. The song started to play. It was called "Take Away Four."**

Otto: Take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four whoaohoh. One and one and one, and one baby, I'll be keeping score there's nothing left for me, cause you take away four.

 **Olive thought that the music Otto was listening was very childish.**

Otto: Well? What do you think?

Olive: I'll be right back.

 **Olive walked away from Otto's desk and went into the lab.**

Olive: Hey Oscar.

Oscar: What's up?

Olive: I have news. Otto just showed me a music video.

Oscar: Oh. So Otto likes music.

Olive: Yeah. And the music is awful.

Oscar: Oh come on. How bad is it?

Olive: It's childish.

Oscar: Let me see.

 **Oscar walked over to his tablet and listened to a Soundcheck song. The song that was playing was "Zooillogical". After it ended, Oscar put his tablet down.**

Oscar: Yeah it is a little immature.

Olive: Huh?

Oscar: Oh. It means it's childish. Sorry. My vocabulary is expanding.

Olive: Okay. So you agree with me?

Oscar: Yeah.

Olive: I'm glad.

Oscar: You know Olive, the word that I would use is elated.

Olive: But what do I tell Otto?

Oscar: Ooh. You're right. Hmm. You can lie.

Olive: I never lied in my life. Well Todd did, but I'm not Todd.

Oscar: Well then you can tell him the truth.

Olive: I guess I can.

Oscar: What's the worst thing that happen?

Olive: You're right Oscar.

 **Olive walked away from the lab and went to her desk. She saw that Otto was singing another song. The song that he was singing was "The Force of Gravity."**

Olive: Oh great. Partner.

Otto: There you are! Come on! Lets sing this song together.

Olive: I rather not.

Otto: Oh come on partner.

Olive: hey Otto, I have something to tell you. It's about Soundcheck.

Otto: I know. They're great right?

Olive: It's not that. Okay you and I have different opinions about Soundcheck.

Otto: Okay. Come on. Just spit it out.

Olive: Okay. How can I say this nicely? Here it goes. I don't like Soundcheck!

 **Otto was a little offended. He didn't think that his partner would not like Soundcheck. Then Ms. O walked to them.**

Ms. O: What's with the yelling?

Olive: Otto likes this new band Soundcheck.

 **Ms. O gasped. She loved that band so much.**

Ms. O: Soundcheck!? I love Soundcheck!

Olive: Oh great. First my partner loves the music, now my boss!?

 **Oscar popped up.**

Oscar: Hey guys! Olive, can I speak to you for a minute?

Olive: Okay.

 **Oscar took Olive to the lab.**

Olive: What's going on here with everyone?

Oscar: Olive, I told you. You have to respect other peoples opinion.

Olive: I get it.

 **When Oscar and Olive went back to Olive's desk. Otto was singing another song. The song was** **"Up, Down, Left, Right."  
**

Oscar: Hey it's my favorite song.

Olive: I thought you were too old to listen to it.

Oscar: I'm sorry, I can't hear you! The music's too loud!

Olive: Oscar!

Oscar: Oh sorry. I'll stop.

Otto: Hey! Oscar can do whatever he wants to.

Ms. O: Agents, I'd hate to ruin your Soundcheck party, but something very odd has happened. I have extra tickets for tonight's Soundcheck concert!

 **Otto screamed.**

Otto: Yes! Olive, Oscar, can you believe it!? I love Soundcheck! We'll take them!

Olive: Oh no.

Oscar: Relax.

Ms. O: Soundcheck, Soundcheck, Soundcheck!

Olive: Let's go.

 **Olive, Otto, Oscar, and Ms. O go to the Soundcheck concert. They saw Tony D, Danny T, Johnny J, and Ringo. The song that they started to sing was "Take Away Four."  
**

The Soundcheck members: take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four Whoaohoh! One and one and one, and one baby, I'll be keeping score there's nothing left for me, cause you take away four. Soundcheck.

 **Everyone at the concert was cheering. Well everyone except Olive. She was covering her ears.**

Olive: Can we go now?

Otto: We just got here.

Ms. O: Agents, stop talking.

Danny T: Thank you. Now, we need someone from the audience to sing this next song.

 **Otto was jumping up and down while raising his hand.**

Danny T: Otto.

 **Otto stood up.**

Otto: Yahoo!

 **Otto joined the members and they started to sing "Gonna Add One"**

Oscar: Yeah Otto!

 **Otto waved to his friends. After the song was over, Otto walked back to his seat.  
**

Otto: Did you see me!?

Ms. O: You were awesome Agent Otto.

Oscar: You rock!

 **Otto looked at his partner Olive who was not smiling.**

Otto: Olive? Hey. Are you okay?

Olive: I'm fine!

Otto: Really? Because you don't sound like you're okay.

 **Oscar got up from his seat and walked over to Olive.**

Oscar: Are you okay?

Olive: Yeah I'm fine.

Oscar: Otto, I need to talk to you.

Otto: Sure.

Oscar: Ms. O, tell us what we missed.

Ms. O: Sure thing Oscar.

Oscar: Thanks.

 **Oscar and Otto went into the hallway.**

Oscar: So it's about Olive. She doesn't like the band.

Otto: What?

Oscar: Sorry Otto.

Otto: But everyone I know loves Soundcheck.

Oscar: Well everyone except Olive.

Otto: Yeah.

 **Ms. O walked to Oscar and Otto.**

Ms. O: You need to see Olive!

Otto: Okay.

Oscar: What's wrong with Olive?

 **Ms. O, Oscar, and Otto went back to the concert and they saw that Olive was dancing.**

Otto: Olive? I thought you didn't like Soundcheck.

Olive: Well sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. I go back and forth.

The Soundcheck members: Soundcheck!


	5. The New Agents

**Olive and Otto entered the Odd Squad headquarters.**

Olive: Hmm. Quiet day at the squad.

Otto: Well it's the morning.

Olive: True.

Ms. O: Olive, Otto, in my office now!

 **Olive and Otto walked into Ms. O's office.**

Ms. O: There you are. I want you to meet the new agents. This is Olympia and Otis.

Olympia: Olive and Otto!

Otis: Calm down.

Olive: Hello my name is Olive.

Otto: And I'm Otto.

Otis: I'm Otis and this is my partner Olympia.

Olympia: I'm so glad that I'm meeting you!

 **Oscar popped up.**

Oscar: Hey guys! Who are you?

Olympia: My name is Agent Olympia. And this is my partner, agent Otis.

Oscar: Hey guys, I'm Oscar.

Ms. O: Olive, Otto, I want you to show Olympia and Otis to their desks.

Olive: yes Ms. O. Olympia, Otis, lets go.

Olympia: She said lets go to me.

Otis: Olympia I told you to relax.

 **Olive and Otto took Olympia and Otis to their desk.**

Oscar: hey. Since Olympia and Otis are partners and Olive and Otto are, I want one too.

Ms. O: Well Oscar, scientists don't get partners.

Oscar: Oh. Then what about a lab assistant?

Ms. O: Sure. You can have a lab assistant. I trust you.

 **Oscar left Ms. O's office and ran to the lab.**

Olive: Okay this is your desk.

Olympia: Wow! I'm really an agent at Odd Squad.

Otto: Yes, but you need to learn the rules first.

Otis: Okay. I'm listening.

 **Otto took a book out and put it on his desk.**

Otto: This is the agents training manual. Olive and I read the entire thing.

Olive: No you didn't.

Otto: Uh I did.

Olive: No, you didn't.

Olympia: Um guys?

Otto: Sorry. Anyway you're supposed to read it.

Oscar: Hey guys. Now Otto, the word that I'd like to use is required.

Otis: Huh?

Olympia: What?

Olive: Oh that's just Oscar.

Olympia: Yeah, but what was that word that he used.

Otto: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Oscar likes to use the same words as us but in a more mature way.

Otis: how old is he?

Olive: The same age as me, twelve.

Otto: Well he's almost a teenager.

Olympia: But I thought Odd Squad is kids only.

Olive: Oh. You can stay at Odd Squad until you turn you're twenty one.

Olympia: Cool!

Otis: And I'm going to go with a simple okay.

 **Then Ms. O called for Olive and Otto to her desk.**

Otto: Oh we have to go. See you later. Come on Olive.

Olive: Bye.

Olympia: So Otis, isn't this cool?

Otis: Yes?

Olympia: You don't seem that exited.

Otis: What makes you say that?

Olympia: Well you never smile.

Otis: hey! I do smile.

Olympia: Really? Then how come I didn't see you smile at the academy?

Otis: That's because I never went to the academy.

Olympia: You never went to the academy!? Where did you come from!?

Otis: I don't like talking about it.

Olympia: But...that's it! I'm telling someone!

 **Olympia got up from her desk and walked into the lab. Otis followed her. At the lab, Oscar was on the phone with someone.**

Oscar: Really? Great! I'll see you Monday. Bye.

 **Oscar hung the phone up and Olympia and Otis walked in. They were yelling at each other. Oscar stopped the yelling.**

Oscar: Whoa! What's with the yelling?

Olympia: Otis never went to the academy!

Oscar: Well then where did he come from?

Olympia: I asked that, but he said...

Otis: I don't like talking about it.

Oscar: Okay Otis. You don't have to talk about it.

Olympia: But...I want to know.

Oscar: Olympia, sometimes people don't want to talk about some things.

Olympia: Fine.

 **Then Otis hears a noise that sounds like a duck. He starts to scream.**

Otis: A duck! Where is it!?

Olympia: You're afraid of ducks!? What!? But they're cute. I don't believe it!

Oscar: Okay. Lets stop the fighting.

Otis: So yes. I'm afraid of ducks and I didn't got to the academy.

 **Olive and Otto walked to the lab**

Otto: We're back. Ooh. What happened?

Oscar: Oh it's nothing guys. Otis and Olympia just got into a little argument.

Olive: Okay. That happens to us too.

 **It was getting late at the squad, Ms. O told the agents that they can go home now.**

Ms. O: Attention agents! It's 6:00. Time to go home. See you on Monday.

Olive: Well I guess we have to go. Lets go partner.

Otto: Right behind you partner.

Oscar: Bye guys.

 **Oscar locked up the lab and walked away.**

Ms. O: Not a bad first day you two.

Olympia: Thanks Ms. O.

Otis: I'm pretty sure we'll be great agents just like Olive and Otto.

 **Olympia and Otis just created a secret handshake for themselves.**


	6. Substitute Oona Part 1

**(Note: I don't know what the Door-inator really does. Also I don't know how long it is.)**

* * *

 **It was a Monday morning at the squad. Olive, Otto, Otis, and Olympia walked into the lab. They wanted to use one of Oscar's newest gadgets.  
**

Olympia: Hello?

Otto: Oscar?

Olive: You in here?

Otis: There's no answer. We'll check later.

Olympia: we can't just leave! Where could he be?

 **Just then Ms. O started yelling.**

Ms. O: Olympia! Otis! In my office! Now!

Olive: Looks like you got your first assignment.

Olympia: Yahoo!

 **Otis looked at his partner.**

Otis: You're excited for your first assignment?

Olympia: Yeah! Come on!

 **Olympia grabbed Otis's hand and ran to Ms. O's office. Olive and Otto followed them.**

Olympia: Our first case!

 **The four agents walked into Ms. O's office.** **Olympia squealed. She was so excited.**

Otis: You wanted to see us Ms. O?

Ms. O: Yes. Something very odd has happened.

 **But before Ms. O can tell Olympia and Otis the odd problem, Otis interrupted.**

Otis: Wait Ms. O, before you tell us the odd problem, where's Oscar?

 **Ms. O smacked her hand on her desk.**

Ms. O: You mean he's not here!? This isn't the first time he wasn't here during a very odd case.

 **Otis was confused.**

Otis: Wait. This happened before?

Ms. O: Yes. Olive, Otto, tell them.

Otto: Well we ate a hot dog and then switched places with each other.

Otis: Huh?

Olympia: Cool!

Otis: Are you crazy!? That's not cool!

 **Ms. O got the agents back on track.**

Ms. O: Guys! Who can sub in for Oscar!?

 **Luckily, Oscar hired a lab assistant on Friday. A girl in a lab coat popped up.**

Oona: Howdy do!

 **Ms. O looked at the girl.**

Ms. O: Uh who are you?

Oona: Hi! My name is Oona. I'm ten years old and I will help you with your very odd problem. Wait what is your very odd problem?

Ms. O: Oscar's not here.

Oona: Don't worry. I'll sub in for Oscar.

Olympia: I don't know about that. Have you've done this before?

Oona: nope.

Otis: Uh...look Oona, I don't think that's a good idea.

Olive: Ms. O?

Ms. O: Alright. You got the job. I'll call Oscar and tell him that you will sub in. Wait are you an agent?

Oona: Nope. I'm Oscar's new lab assistant.

Ms. O: Okay. Got it. Well? What are you waiting for? Show Oona the lab! Go!

 **The four agents and Oona leave Ms. O's office and Ms. O called Oscar. It turns out that Oscar's sick. He was in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth. Then the phone by his bed started to ring. He picked it up.  
**

Oscar: Hello?

Ms. O: Oscar! Did you hire a girl named Oona?

Oscar: yes.

Ms. O: Where are you!?

 **Oscar groaned.**

Oscar: Ms. O, I'm sick.

Ms. O: Oh. I hope you feel better Oscar.

Oscar: Ms. O, Oona can sub in for me.

Ms. O: Okay Oscar. Well feel better.

 **Ms. O hung up the phone in her office. Meanwhile Olive, Otto, Olympia, an Otis were showing Oona the lab. Oona looked around the place.**

Olive: This is the lab.

Otto: You'll get all your gadgets here.

Olympia: Um Otto, Oona is a scientist.

Otis: Well she's a lab assistant.

Otto: Sorry. Well actually you'll make the gadgets.

 **Otis picked up a white tablet.**

Otis: Okay this is Oscar's tablet.

 **Otis handed Oona the gadget.**

Oona: Wow. Nice. You know I always wanted one of these...

 **Before Oona can finish her sentence, she dropped the gadget. Everyone looked at Oona. Otis picked up the gadget.**

Oona: I guess I shouldn't have touched that right?

Otis: Uh yeah.

 **Olympia saw a phone in the lab and picked it up. It was Dr. O's phone. Oscar had it in there because he was supposed to fix it.**

Olympia: This is Dr. O's medical phone.

 **Olympia handed it to Oona. Oona picked it up.**

Otis: Olympia, I don't think that Oona should touch that. Remember when Oona dropped the tablet?

Oona: Oh relax. What can happen?

 **What can happen? Oona dropped the gadget. That's what can happen. Then Otis saw a gadget that he never saw before. He picked it up.**

Otis: Hey what gadget is this?

Olive: Oh. It a new one. What's that one Otto?

Otto: Oh yeah. It's the Duck-inator. And no, Oscar didn't create that one.

 **Otis screamed, dropped the gadget, and ran to Ms. O's office.**

Otis: Ms. O! Ms. O!

Ms. O: What is it?

Otis: There's a Duck-inator!

Ms. O: Otis, calm down. I didn't even know we had one of those.

Otis: So did you find out where Oscar is?

Ms. O: He's sick.

Otis: Sick like you're a sick person? Or when you're not feeling well?

Ms. O: Oscar's not feeling well. Very funny Otis. So how's Oona's first day?

Otis: Oh it's fine.

 **Suddenly, Olive, Otto, and Olympia run in and tell them that everything is NOT fine. Ms. O told them to solve it on their own. The agents walked out of Ms. O's office.**

Otis: What happened?

Olympia: Well everything was fine.

Olive: Until Olympia showed Oona the Door-inator.

Otto: And now she's lost.

Otis: Oh man. Now we have to tell Ms. O.

 **The agents went back to Ms. O's office and told her the news.**

Ms. O: Go find her!

Otto: But wait! There are a million rooms here.

Ms. O: I'll call Oscar. He'll know what to do.

Olympia: Hey where is Oscar?

Otis: Oscar's not feeling well.

 **Ms. O called Oscar again. This time Oscar was asleep. The phone by his bed was ringing again. He woke up and answered it.**

Oscar: Hello?

Ms. O: Oscar! We have an emergency! Oona used the Door-inator and now she's lost!

 **Oscar was confused. First, he's sick, and second you can't get lost with a gadget.**

Oscar: How can you get lost while using a gadget? Just tell Otis, Otto, Olive, and Olympia that the Door-inator is seventeen inches. Also tell them that Orchid is the one who uses it the most.

Ms. O: Got it. Thanks Oscar.

 **Ms. O hung up the phone and told the agents the news that Oscar said.**

Ms. O: Oh and Orchid is the one who always uses it. What are you waiting for? Go!

 **To Be Continued! (It's so long, so this will be in parts.)**


	7. Substitute Oona Part 2

**(Now here's the rest of the story.)**

* * *

 **Olive, Otto, Otis, and Olympia left Ms. O's office and looked for Orchid.**

Otto: there's Orchid!

Otis: Orchid!

 **Orchid didn't look at the agents.**

Olympia: Orchid? What's wrong?

Orchid: Someone stole my Door-inator. Probably Oscar.

Olive: No wait! It's not Oscar!

Orchid: How do you know he didn't steal it Sherman?

Olive: I'm Olive.

Otis: And anyway, Oscar's sick. How could he steal it!?

Orchid: Oh. Then who stole it?

Olive: This new agent, Oona.

Otto: Oona's not an agent. She's a lab assistant.

Orchid: You let a lab assistant be in charge of the lab?

Olympia: She's filling in for Oscar.

Orchid: Well make sure she gives it back to me. I have a serious case to solve.

Olive: We'll do our best. Lets go.

 **The agents went to Dr. O's office. Dr. O just cured an agent. Then she the four agents.**

Dr. O: What are you guys doing here?

Olympia: Dr. O, have you've seen a female scientist around here?

Dr. O: No, but I'm a doctor, I'll try to find her.

Otis: Lets check somewhere else. I don't see the Door-inator.

Dr. O: Wait are you looking for the Door-inator? That's seventeen inches.

Otto: How do you know about the Door-inator? You're not a scientist.

Dr. O: No, but I'm a doctor.

 **Dr. O took out a ruler and measured the door in the back of the room. It was twenty one inches.**

Dr. o: Nope. Twenty one inches.

Olympia: Well we tried.

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis left Dr. O's office.**

Dr. O: What's next!?

 **Ms. O walked in.**

Ms. O: Dr. O, I need your help with something.

Dr. O: What is it Ms. O?

Ms. O: There's a new room at the squad. It's called the Creature Room. I need you to find someone to run it.

Dr. O: Sure, but I'll need help. I'll have Oscar help me.

Ms. O: There's only one problem about that. Oscar's absent.

Dr. O: Where is he?

Ms. O: He's sick.

Dr. O: Okay. I'll do it myself.

 **Dr. O left her office and walked into the Interrogating Room. She put paper, a pencil, and snacks on the desk. Meanwhile, Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis were still looking for Oona, but they couldn't find her at all.**

Olympia: we looked everywhere.

Otto: Except for my Soundcheck Room.

Otis: There's a Soundcheck room?

Olive: yes.

 **The four agents went into the Soundcheck room. It was a very small room.**

Otto: This is my Soundcheck Room.

Olympia: Wow.

Otis: It's kind of small.

 **Olympia saw a door and Otto measured it. It was seventeen inches. Otis opened the door and Oona was sitting on the floor, eating a sandwich. She waved to the agents. Olympia waved back to her. Ms. O came in.**

Ms. O: Oona! What are you doing!? You were supposed to be in the lab, not getting lost with gadgets.

Oona: Sorry.

 **Orchid came in and took the gadget out of Oona's hand.**

Orchid: Finally! Thanks Sherman.

Oona: My name's Oona.

Orchid: Whatever.

 **Orchid walked away.**

Ms. O: Now that our substitute scientist is back, there's oddness everywhere!

Olive: No problem Ms. O. Lets go partner.

Ms. O: Olive, Otto, this is Olympia and Otis's case.

Olive; Alright.

Olympia: Our first case!

Ms. O: Well what are you waiting for? Go! Oona, I need you to go with them too.

 **Olympia, Otis, and Oona left. Meanwhile, Dr. O was interviewing people.  
**

Dr. O: And your name is?

Ohlm: Ohlm.

Dr. O: What makes you think you'd do a good job running the creature room?

Ohlm: Well I always had experienced with creatures. Like my friend was a guy with a dog.

Dr. O: No, I'm talking about actual creatures.

Ohlm: Like a Cat.

Dr. O: No. Animals that have a long antennae.

Ohlm: Like a fish?

Dr. O: Who's next!?

 **Odd Todd walked in.**

Dr. O: What makes you think you'd do a good job running the Creature Room?

 **Then Dr. O saw who she was talking to. She gasped.**

Dr. O: Odd Todd! No! You are not going to run the Creature Room. Security!

 **Owen ran in.**

Owen: Security here! Don't worry Dr. O, I got it. Come along Todd.

 **After Owen got Odd Todd out of the squad, Owen came back.**

Owen: I thought you and Oscar were doing this together.

Dr. O: He's out sick. So it's just me. I'm very impressed Owen. You know a lot about creatures. If I offered you the job, how soon can you start?

Owen: In about six hundred years.

Dr. O: I need someone today.

Owen: Maybe one hundred years?

Dr. O: That still doesn't work. Who's next!?

 **Orchid walked in.**

Dr. O: What makes you think you'd do a good job running the Creature Room?

Orchid: What makes _you_ think you'd do a good job running this interview?

Dr. O: What?

Orchid: Who's the one asking the question? Me or you?

Dr. O: Me?

Orchid: Wrong answer.

Dr. O: Okay what is happening here?

Orchid: This interview is over! Who's next!?

 **A new agent walked in.**

Dr. O: Hello. My name is Dr. O. And you are?

Ocean: Ocean. Like the ocean.

Dr. O: Okay Mr. Ocean, why would you like to run the Creature Room?

Ocean: well I always had experience with creatures. Like this guy.

 **A tiny creature comes out and Ocean calms it down.**

Dr. O: Impressive. Well you got the job.

Ocean: Oh yeah.

 **Meanwhile, Oona, Olympia, and Otis just finished their first assignment. Oscar called Ms. O. Ms. O picked her phone up.**

Ms. O: Go for O.

Oscar: Hey Ms. O.

Ms. O: Oscar. How are you feeling?

Oscar: I'm still sick. So did the agents find Oona?

Ms. O: yep. In fact, Oona solved a case for the first time.

Oscar: wow. I want to talk to her.

Ms. O: Okay.

 **Oona walked into Ms. O's office.**

Oona: Ms. O?

Ms. O: Hi Oona, Oscar wants to talk to you.

 **Oona was nervous. She thought that Oscar was going to fire her.**

Oona: Oh boy. Hello?

Oscar: Hey Oona. I just heard that you solved your first case. I just wish I saw it.

Oona: But I messed everything up.

Oscar: Oona, everyone makes mistakes. Heck, I made a lot of mistakes, but what's important is that you learn from them.

Oona: Thanks Oscar.

 **Oscar hung up his phone and went back to sleep. Ms. O hung up her phone and told Oona something.**

Ms. O: Congratulations Oona. You are now a member of Odd Squad.

Oona: yes! I'm part of Odd Squad!


	8. Chaos

**It's actually Oona's real first day at Odd Squad. She's now an scientist at the squad. Olympia walked into headquarters.**

Olympia: Hey Olive. Is Oscar back yet?

Olive: No. He's too sick.

 **Ms. O told Oona to go to her office. Otis and Otto were talking.**

Otis: Hey Otto.

Otto: Oh hey Otis. What's up?

Otis: How do you think Oona's second day at the squad is going?

Otto: Well actually it's Oona's real first day at Odd Squad. She's now an scientist at the squad. And I think it's going very well.

 **Dr. O walked over to Otis and Otto with Ocean, the new agent who's in charge of the Creature Room.**

Dr. O: Otto, Otis, my name is Dr. O. We work here at Odd Squad together. I'm a doctor.

Otis: yeah. We know who you are.

Otto: What's up Dr. O?

Dr. O: This is a new agent. His name is Ocean. He's in charge of the Creature Room.

Olympia: Ocean? Like the Ocean?

Ocean: yeah dude.

Otis: Well hello. I'm Otis. This is partner Olympia and these are my friends, Olive and Otto.

 **Oona walked out of Ms. O's office and she saw that Oscar's not here.**

Oona: Oscar's still sick? Well I guess I'm subbing in again. Oh a new agent. Howdy do! I'm Oona. I'm in charge of the lab.

 **Dr. O walked away.**

Ms. O: Well Oona's just the substitute.

Oona: Hey! I'm a scientist too. I'm the new scientist.

Ms. O: Oona, I want you to check your gadgets.

Oona: Got it.

 **Oona went to the lab and pulled out a box, but there weren't any gadgets in there. Oona screamed.**

Oona: Oh no! What do I do? Oh I know. I'll call Oscar.

 **Oona called Oscar. Oscar picked up the phone. As soon as he heard Oona scream, he got out of bed and ran out of his house. Back at the Tube Lobby, O'Brian was running the tube system.**

O'Brian: Incoming!

 **Oscar came out of the tube, took out a tissue and blew his nose. O'Brain was surprised to see Oscar.**

O'Brian: Oscar? What are you doing here?

Oscar: Well Oona needed my help.

 **Dr. O came out of a different tube. She saw Oscar.**

Oscar: Oh hey Dr. O.

Dr. O: Oscar, where were you? I was tying to help you.

Oscar: I know, but Oona needs my help. I don't know what it is, but I need...to...help...her.

 **Oscar falls down on the floor. Dr. O and O'Brian gasp. Oscar fainted.**

Dr. O: I need a chair! Stat!

 **O'Brian gave Dr. O a chair.**

O'Brian: Here you go doctor.

Dr. O: Thank you. Come on Oscar.

 **Dr. O helped Oscar up from the floor. Oscar sat down in a chair. He had no idea what happened.**

Oscar: What...what happened?

Dr. O: You fainted. I think _you're_ the one who needs help.

Oscar: You're right. I'm not feeling well.

 **Back in the lab, Oona was freaking out.**

Oona: Oh no. What do I do!?

Olive: Oona? What happened?

Oona: I lost ten gadgets.

Otto: Nice job Oona.

Olive: Otto, that's not a good thing.

Oona: Where's Oscar when I need him?

 **Dr. O helped Oscar walk to the lab.**

Oscar: Hey guys.

Oona: Oscar! Thank goodness! I need your help! I lost gadgets!

Oscar: How many?

Oona: Ten.

 **Everyone walked out of the lab. Ms. O slid down a slide. She saw Oscar**

Ms. O: Oscar? You feeling better?

Oscar: No.

Ms. O: Then what are you doing here?

Oscar: Ms. O, Oona lost ten gadgets. I need to help her.

Ms. O: Let me feel your forehead.

Oscar: Okay.

 **Ms. O put her hand on Oscar's head. He has a fever.**

Oscar: Well?

Ms. O: Oscar, you have a fever. You're in no condition to work.

 **Otis saw a gadget, but when he pressed a button, he screamed. It was the Duck-inator.**

Olive: Great. Olympia, your partner is freaking out again.

Olympia: Otis.

Ms. O: Great. Okay here's the plan. Dr. O, you have to calm Otis down. Olive, Otto, and Oona, go find those gadgets. Oscar, take it easy. You're not feeling well, so you're off the case. Well? What are you waiting for? Go!

 **Everyone leaves except for Olympia. Ms. O didn't tell Olympia to do anything.**

Olympia: So I don't do anything? Okay.

 **Olympia walked back to her desk. Meanwhile, Olive, Otto, and Oona were looking for ten gadgets well nine. Otis found one already.**

Oona: Where could they be?

Otto: Who?

Oona: The gadgets. It's no use. I'll never find them!

Otto: Well you won't with that attitude you won't. You have to think positive.

Olive: I agree partner. Think positive Oona.

Oona: But I'll never find the gadgets.

Olive: That's not positive.

Otto: Let me try.

Olive: Sure.

Otto: Oona, repeat after me. I will find those gadgets.

Oona: I will find those gadgets.

Otto: There you go. Now just repeat that over and over.

 **Oona followed Otto's directions. She kept repeating what Otto said. Then she found a gadget.**

Oona: Found one!

Otto: See? I told you.

Olive: Nice work partner.

 **Meanwhile, Dr. O took Otis to her office. Otis was still freaking out.**

Otis: Why did it have to be ducks? Why not puppies?

Dr. O: Well if it was puppies, that would be the Puppy Master. Anyway, I want you to breathe in and out for five minutes.

 **Otis inhaled and exhaled.**

Dr. O: Good job. Okay you're done.

Otis: But that was only five seconds. You said minutes.

Dr. O: You're cured. What's next!?

 **Oona kept looking around for gadgets. Meanwhile, Oscar was lying down on the floor. Orchid was holding a gadget and she saw Oscar.**

Orchid: La, la, la, la, la. Oscar? hello? Oscar! I guess I'll put this here.

 **She put the gadget on the ground. Oscar opened his eyes.  
**

Oscar: Orchid?

Orchid: You're alive. Good. So I have this gadget.

Oscar: Just leave it on the floor.

Orchid: Okay I'll hand it to you.

Oscar: no. I'm very nauseous.

Orchid: What?

Oscar: Oh. It means that I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Orchid: Oh.

 **Then Orchid was disgusted.**

Orchid: Ew. I don't want to see you throw up. I'll just leave it on the floor. Bye.

 **Orchid walked away and Oscar called Oona. Oona was in the lab with Otto and Olive.  
**

Oona: I don't know where the other eight gadgets are.

Otto: Like I said, think positive.

 **Then Oona's badge phone rang. Oona picked it up.**

Oona: Hello?

Oscar: Oona! I have a gadget!

Oona: How? There are still eight missing.

Oscar: Make that seven.

Oona: How did you get a gadget?

Oscar: Meet me at Olive and Otto's desk.

Oona: Okay.

 **Oona hung her phone up.**

Otto: Who was that?

Oona: Oscar. He has one.

Otto: Cool. Wait, Oscar?

Oona: Yep.

Olive: No. He's supposed to be resting. He's sick. Why did he come today if he doesn't feel well?

Oona: Well...okay. It's my fault. I freaked out when I lost the ten gadgets. So I decided to call Oscar.

Otto: Oh Oona.

Olive: Lets go.

 **Oona ran out of the lab. She was running so fast, Olive and Otto thought that she was going to bang into someone.**

Olive: Oona wait!

Oona: I can't stop right now! I have to meet Oscar!

Otto: No! If you run, Ms. O will...

Ms. O: No running in my headquarters!

Oona: Sorry Ms. O.

Otto: See? I told you.

 **Then Olaf walked to Oona, Olive, and Otto.**

Olaf: I'm Olaf.

Oona: I know. You say that every time. Hey, do you have any gadgets? I lost them.

 **Olaf howls. And Oren ran to his partner. Olaf whispered in Oren's ear.**

Oren: You lost them? No. I'm sorry, but we can't help you. Not a chance.

Oona: Please! I need help!

 **Olaf howled again. Oren nodded.**

Oren: Then get Oscar to help you.

Oona: I can't. Oscar's sick.

 **Olaf howled again for the third time. Oona was confused.**

Oona: Okay why did you do that?

 **Oren was annoyed at Oona.**

Oren: Hey! Don't threaten him! He's talking.

Oona: I'm sorry. I don't understand.

Oren: You know what, I can't believe Oscar hired a scientist who looses gadgets! Come on Olaf.

Olaf: Boo!

 **Oona was upset. She felt very bad. Olive put her hand on Oona.**

Olive: Hey. It's alright. Just ignore them.

Otto: Yeah, they're nothing but bullies.

Ms. O: Oona, did you find the gadget yet?

Oona: No. I'm so sorry Ms. O.

Olive: We tried to talk to Oren and Olaf.

Otto: But that didn't go well.

Olive: You think?

Oscar: Oona!

 **Oscar threw a gadget. Oona caught it.**

Oona: Thanks.

Otto: Nice catch.

 **Then Olive saw Dr. O holding a gadget.**

Olive: Oona. Dr. O has one.

Oona: Dr. O!

Dr. O: Hello Oona.

Oona: I need that gadget. I mean, can I have that gadget please?

Dr. O: Yes Oona.

 **Dr. O handed Oona the gadget. Then Oona ran to Oscar who was still on the floor.  
**

Oona: Why are you on the floor?

Oscar: Never mind that. Did you find more gadgets?

Oona: yep. This is from Dr. O.

 **Oscar hit a button on the gadget and green liquid came out. Oona thought that it was broken, but it wasn't. It was for medicine.**

Oscar: Good luck finding more gadget.

Oona: thanks.

Olive: Lets go.

Otto: Look out!

Oona: Huh?

 **Oona was so focused that she didn't watch where she was going and banged into an agent.**

Ocean: Ow! Not cool dude.

Oona: Oh I'm sorry. Ocean! I need that gadget!

Ocean: No! I need it for the creatures!

Oona: But I need it.

Ocean: I need it too.

Oona: Fine. Feed your crazy creatures and then give the gadget to me.

Ocean: But I'm not feeding them. I'm giving them baths.

Oona: Whatever!

Olive: Oona, you are going to bang into someone else.

Oona: No I'm not.

 **Olive was right. Oona banged into someone else. It was Agent Ohlm.**

Oona: Oh! Sorry.

Ohlm: No problem.

Oona: Who are you?

Ohlm: Ohlm.

Oona: Ohlm?

Ohlm: It's pronounced Ohlm with a K.

Oona: Well nice to meet you.

 **Then Oona saw that Ohlm had a gadget in his hand.**

Oona: Ohlm, I need that gadget.

Ohlm: This is a gadget?

Oona: Please! I need it. It's one of the ten gadgets that I lost. I call it number six.

Ohlm: I don't see a number six on this.

Oona: Oh. That's because there is no number six on it. I'm keeping count. Ohlm, I really need number six.

Ohlm: Okay. Here's number six. Take it.

 **Ohlm gave the gadget to Oona. Then she found out that Otis had one on his desk and he took it with him.**

Oona: No!

Otto: What's wrong?

Oona: Otis took gadget number five.

Olive: You name your gadgets?

Oona: No. I'm just keeping count.

Otto: Come on. We'll tell Oscar.

 **So Olive, Otto, and Oona ran to Oscar.**

Oscar: Hey guys. Okay what gadgets do you have?

Oona: I have gadget number six, but Otis has number five and Ocean has number four. Or is it number three?

Oscar: I don't care what number it is. What's important is that you get them.

Oona: Got it Oscar.

Olive: Lets go.

 **When Olive, Otto, and Oona were running, Olympia saw the agents and stopped them.**

Olympia: Guys, why are you three running like a maniac?

Otto: Olympia! We have a severe problem.

Olive: Oona needs to find five more gadgets.

Oona: But Otis took number five and Ocean has one for his gadgets.

Olympia: You name your gadgets? That's so cool! Well have fun.

Otto: Oh we will.

 **Olive, Otto, and Oona ran into the Breakroom. Oksana had a gadget.**

Oona: Oksana!

Oksana: Hello Oona.

Oona: Please! I need this gadget. Ms. O wants me to find the ten gadgets that I lost.

Oksana: But I need this gadget. It's for the agents who eat here.

 **Oona grabbed onto Oksana's legs. Olive and Otto looked at each other and then at her.**

Otto: Whoa!

Olive: Oona!

Oona: Please! Let me have it!

Otto: Uh...

Olive: Okay Oona. That's enough.

Oksana: Fine. Here's the gadget.

 **Oksana handed Oona the gadget and Oona got up from the floor.**

Oona: Thanks!

Olive: Okay.

Otto: That was weird.

 **The agents ran to Oscar. This time, he was sitting up.**

Oona: I found another one!

Oscar: That's great Oona, but you make a scene.

 **Ms. O walked over to the agents. She saw Oscar on the floor.**

Ms. O: Oscar? Why are you on the floor?

Oscar: Oh I wasn't feeling well so I decided to lay down.

Ms. O: On the floor?

Oscar: yeah. It's a long story.

 **Otis saw Oona and handed her the gadget. Then Ocean walked to Oona.**

Ocean: Okay Oona. You can have the gadget.

Oona: Perfect.

Olive: Okay there are two gadgets left. Lets find the rest.

 **Olive, Otto, and Oona left. Ms. O found a chair for Oscar to sit down in.**

Ms. O: Is that better?

Oscar: yeah.

 **Meanwhile, the two agents and the new scientist were running around the Odd Squad headquarters.**

Otto: So there are two more gadgets left right?

Olive: Correct.

 **Owen saw the agents.**

Owen: Oona! Is this one of the gadgets that you were looking for? I found it on the floor.

Oona: yes! Thanks Owen.

Owen: Anytime.

Olive: Okay! So we found nine gadgets.

Otto: That means there's only one left.

Oona: But where could that one be?

 **Olive saw the last gadget. It was on Oren and Olaf's desk.  
**

Olive: Oh no. Partner, look.

Otto: What? (gasps) its the last gadget, but it's on...oh no.

Olive: Oren and Olaf.

Oona: Oh no. Not them.

Olive: Lets go.

Oona: Here we go again. Hi Oren and Olaf.

Oren: Oh no. Here comes Oona.

Olaf: Boo!

Oona: Listen, I need that gadget.

Oren: Oh no! Not happening! We need this more than you do!

Oona: You don't understand. I really need that.

Oren: No. _You_ don't understand.

Olive: Oren! Just give Oona the gadget. Now!

Oren: No.

Olive: Ms. O!

Ms. O: Agents! What in the world is going on here!?

Oona: I need this gadget.

Oren: I need it more than you!

Oona: This is the last gadget I need!

Ms. O: Oren. hand Oona the gadget.

Oren: Fine.

 **Oren hands Oona the gadget.**

Oona: yes! the final gadget!

Ms. O: Well? What are you waiting for? Go put the gadgets in the lab!


	9. Oscar The Seahorse

**It was two weeks after Oona's first day at the squad, Oona broke Oscar's newest invention. It was a watch. Oscar and Oona were in the lab. Oscar was furious.**

Oscar: Oona, we need to talk.

 **He picked up his watch.**

Oscar: This watch is off limits. It was my new invention and you broke it!

Oona: Look, I'm really sorry Oscar. I didn't mean to.

Ms. O: Oscar, I need you in my office.

Oscar: Okay Ms. O. Oona, I'll be right back. Don't touch anything.

Oona: Got it!

 **Oscar walked out of the lab. Oona looked around the lab and she wanted to do something. So she pulled out a box with a bunch of gadgets and combined two gadgets together. The gadgets looked like a pink water and a round container. Oona spayed the entire lab and nothing happened. Oscar walked back in and Oona spayed his hand.**

Oscar: Ow! Hey! Oona! I told you not to touch anything!

Oona: I'm sorry Oscar.

Oscar: You are in big...oh boy. I'm not feeling so well.

 **Oscar falls on the floor and shrinks into a seahorse.**

Oona: Oh no. On the bright side, I created the Seahorse-inator.

 **Ms. O walked in.**

Ms. O: Is that Oscar?

Oona: yes.

Ms. O: I'll tell the agents.

 **Ms. O walked away and told Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis to got to the lab.**

Olympia: You wanted to see us Ms. O?

Ms. O: Yes. Something very odd has happened.

Oona: Howdy do!

 **Oscar is in a bag. Oona is holding the bag.**

Otis: Oona, what's with the seahorse?

Oona: No reason.

Ms. O: Now something very odd has happened.

 **The agents are distracted by the seahorse in the bag.**

Otto: Okay, but what's with the seahorse?

Ms. O: Look closely at the seahorse.

Olive: Alright.

 **The four agents look closely at the little seahorse in the bag. They notice something very odd with this seahorse.**

Olympia: Okay why does this seahorse look exactly like Oscar?

Ms. O: That's because this seahorse _is_ Oscar!

 **The agents scream.**

Olive: how did this happen?

Oona: Funny story. Okay! So Ms. O needed to talk to Oscar. Before he left, he told me not to touch anything in the lab, but I couldn't resist. So I combined two gadgets and I created the Seahorse-inator.

 **Otto looked at Ms. O.**

Ms. O: Hey, don't look at me. I didn't even know that gadget existed.

Otis: You also said that about the Duck-inator.

Ms. O: True. What's important is that you get Oscar back. Oona, I want you to try to make an Un-Seahorse-inator. Well? What are you waiting for!? Go!

Oona: Okay. As soon as I make a tank.

 **The four agents left the lab, and Oona started to make a fish tank. Olive was very upset.**

Olive: Poor Oscar.

Otto: Don't worry partner. We'll save him.

Olympia: Wait, I think I know who can help us.

Otis: Who?

Olympia: Dr. O. She'll know what to do.

 **The agents ran to Dr. O's office. Dr. O cured an agent.**

Dr. O: What's next!?

Olive: Dr. O!

Dr. O: Can I help you?

Olive: It's Oscar! Something terrible happened to him.

Dr. O: Bring him in and I'll help him.

Otis: Okay.

Olive: Lets go.

 **The agents ran to the lab. Oona finished making the tank. She put Oscar in the tank.**

Oona: There you go Oscar. Don't worry, I'll have you fixed soon.

Olympia: Oona! We need Oscar.

Oona: Okay.

 **Oona took Oscar out of the tank and then put him in a fish bowl. Then she handed Otto the fish bowl. The agents went back to Dr. O's office.**

Otto: We're back.

Dr. O: Where's Oscar?

Otto: he's right here.

 **Otto put the fish bowl on Dr. O's desk.**

Dr. O: Oscar? Is that you?

 **The seahorse nodded.**

Olive: Can you fix him?

Dr. O: I'll see what I can do. I might not be able to, but I'll try to fix him.

 **Dr. O took the fish bowl into the back of the room.**

Olive: I hope she can fix him.

Otto: Me too.

Olympia: Guys! Relax. Dr. O knows what she's doing. She's one of the best doctors at Odd Squad!

Otto: Wait. Isn't she the only doctor at Odd Squad?

Olympia: You know what I mean! What I'm saying is that Dr. O can solve any disease.

 **Dr. O walked out from the back off the room.**

Otis: Well we're about to find out. Here comes Dr. O.

Olive: Well?

Otto: Can you fix him?

Dr. O: I'm sorry. I can't.

Otto: Olympia, you said that Dr. O can solve any odd diseases!

Dr. O: Of course I can. I'm a doctor, but I can't solve this one.

Olympia: Why not?

Dr. O: Because this isn't a disease. Oscar got hit with a gadget.

Otto: Yeah. It's called the Seahorse-inator.

Olive: well is there a cure?

Dr. O: I don't know. Take him back to the lab.

 **The agents went back to the lab. Olive was holding the fish bowl.**

Olympia: What do seahorses eat?

Otto: Pastrami Sandwiches?

Olive: No! You can't put that in the water!

Otis: Okay then what about water proof Pastrami Sandwiches?

Olive: No! They don't eat Pastrami Sandwiches.

Otto: Not even water proof ones?

Olive: No! Don't be odd!'

Otto: Partner, this place is called Odd Squad.

Otis: Baloney Sandwiches?

 **Otto and Otis started laughing.**

Oona: No.

Olympia: Hey what happened to Oscar's teeth?

Oona: Oh seahorses don't have teeth.

Olympia: Hey can we call him Little Oscar?

Oona: Sure.

Olive: You guys know that he's almost a teenager right?

Otto: Yeah.

Otis: What about it?

Olive: You're calling him Little Oscar?

Oona: Come on Olive.

Olive: Okay.

Otto: I know we need to turn him back into a human again, but he looks cute as a seahorse.

Olive: I don't think Oscar agrees with you.

Oona: So seahorses don't have teeth. They suck their food into their mouth. They eat plankton and Shrimp.

Otis: How do you know about seahorses?

Oona: Oh I looked it up. Anyway, seahorses are fish.

Olympia: We know that.

Oona: But did you know that seahorses are bad swimmers?

Otis: I did not know about that.

Olympia: Me neither.

Otto: What else?

Oona: They do not have a stomach. They eat a lot. Also male seahorses give birth.

 **The four agents stared to scream.**

Olive: What!? That means if Oscar finds a female seahorse and they fall in love, Oscar will give birth to little seahorses.

Oona: They are experts at camouflage and humans use them in so many ways.

Olympia: Okay we need shrimp for Little Oscar.

Otto: I love that.

Otis: What Little Oscar?

Otto: yeah.

Otis: Come on Olive.

Olive: We'll be right back.

Otto: Wait! Shouldn't the partners go together?

Olive: it doesn't matter.

Olympia: Hey Otto.

Otto: Hey. Aw. He's so cute.

Olympia: I know.

 **Otis and Olive ran to the Breakroom. They had to get food.**

Olive: Oksana! We need shrimp.

Oksana: Olive, you know the rules. There is no raw food at Odd Squad. It's not allowed.

Otis: It's not for us. It's for Oscar.

Oksana: Why does Oscar need it?

Olive: He turned into a seahorse, and we need to feed him.

Oksana: Fine. Take this.

 **Oksana hands Otis the bowl of shrimp.**

Otis: Thanks.

Olive: Lets go.

 **Back at the lab, Otto was singing Soundcheck songs to the seahorse. Olive and Otis ran in.**

Olive: We're back.

Otto: Good. I ran out of songs to sing.

Olympia: Is that the shrimp?

Otis: yep.

Oona: Perfect. Little Oscar, I have food.

 **Oscar rolled his eyes. He's twelve years old and everyone's calling him Little Oscar.**

Oscar: (thinking) Why are they calling me Little Oscar? I'm almost thirteen. Please stop calling me that!

Olympia: Do you think he's happy?

Oona: I'm pretty sure he is.

Otto: Now what?

 **Ms. O walked to the lab. She smelled shrimp in the lab.  
**

Ms. O: Agents! What smells like seafood in here?

Olive: It's Shrimp.

Ms. O: You know the rules. No seafood allowed.

Otis: It's not for us. It's for Little Oscar.

Ms. O: Why are you feeding Oscar shrimp?

Olympia: Don't you get it!? Oscar's a seahorse.

Ms. O: Okay, but you better fix him soon. Oona, I want you to make an Un-Seahorse-inator.

Oona: Yes Ms. O.

 **Ms. O looks at Oscar.**

Ms. O: Don't worry. You'll be better soon. Now go!

 **Ms. O walks away.**

Oona: Okay. Come on.

 **The four agents leave the lab.**

Oscar: (thinking) Great. What's next?

Oona: It's okay Oscar. I'm right here. I'll fix you.

 **Otto was listening to Soundcheck.**

Olive: How can you think about Soundcheck when Oscar's a seahorse!?

Otto: Sorry.

Otis: Come on. Lets see if Oona found the cure.

 **The agents went back to the lab.**

Olive: Well?

Oona: I got nothing! Well I guess the substitute again.

Olive: How can you think about being a substitute when Oscar's still a seahorse!?

Oona: Sorry.

Otto: Okay focus! We need to fix Oscar.

Olympia: Right.

Oona: Okay lets talk.

 **The agents walk out the of the lab, leaving the seahorse alone. Obfusco walked in and saw a seahorse.**

Obfusco: Like a fish in a water park, I will take this seahorse.

Oscar: (thinking) Oh no. Please don't.

Obfusco: Hey little guy. Wait, why do you look like Oscar? Anyway, come on.

 **Obfusco takes the fishbowl and walks away. The agents run to the lab.**

Olympia: Oh no.

Olive: What?

 **Olive gasps and screams.**

Otto: What? Pie?

Olive: No! Oscar's gone!

Otis: Someone has him.

Olive: No! Oscar. He's probably someone's lunch right now.

Otto: Ew.

Oona: Or he could be with Obfusco.

Otis: Wait. How do you know that?

Oona: This note.

Olive: It says. "Hey Oona, like a car in a tree, I borrowed your little seahorse. Like a seahorse in a kitchen, Obfusco out." Oh no.

Oona: What?

Olive: he's going to kill Oscar!

Otto: Great. We just created the Un-Seahorse-inator.

 **Obfusco put the fish bowl on a table. Oscar looked around the room.**

Oscar: (thinking) Oh no. I'm on a table in Obfusco's office. What do I do? Oona where are you!? Okay think. How do you get out?

 **Meanwhile, Oona and the agents were wondering where Obfusco took Oscar.**

Oona: Now where could Obfusco take Oscar?

Otto: Oksana!

Otis: But there's no seafood allowed at Odd Squad.

Olympia: Who knows what Oksana can do?

 **The agents run to the Breakroom. When they get there, Olympia opened a cabinet.**

Olympia: Oscar?

Otis: Oscar?

Oksana: What are you five doing here?

Otto: A better question, what did you do to Oscar?

Oksana: What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.

Olive: Poor Oscar. He could be anywhere.

Oona: How about Obfusco's office.

Olive: lets go.

 **The agents run to Obfusco's office, but Oscar wasn't there.**

Olive: Where is he!?

Obfusco: Look guys, I swear I had him.

Oona: Well where is he?

Obfusco: I don't know.

Otis: He could have escaped.

 **Oona took Obfusco's mustache.**

Oona: Okay talk! Where is he?

Obfusco: I told you. I don't know. Now give me my mustache!

Oona: You'll get this back after you give Oscar back. Now where is he!?

Obfusco: Okay. Like a pigeon...

Olive: I don't want to hear about pigeons. The question is where is Oscar!?

Obfusco: I saw him. he was in this fish bowl, but then something hit my desk and boom! He was gone.

Olympia: So he escaped?

Obfusco: Afraid so.

Oona: The lab!

Otis: What about the lab?

Oona: He could be there.

Olive: Lets go!

 **The agents leave Obfusco's office.**

Otto: Oscar?

Obfusco: So can I have my mustache back now?

Oona: Not until we find him.

 **When the agents went to the lab, they saw that the Un-Seahorse-inator moved.**

Oona: wait. I put it on this desk and it was facing me, but now it moved.

Otis: Oh come on Oona. Gadgets don't move on their own.

Olive: Then that can only mean...

Oscar: Hey guys!

Olympia: Oscar!

Olive: You're okay!

 **Olive hugs Oscar.**

Oscar: Of course I'm okay Olive. Now I just hope this doesn't happen again. Oona, we need to talk...alone.

Oona: Sure.

 **As Oscar took Oona to the back room, Oona was singing.**

Oona: See you later.


	10. The Revenge Of Odd Todd

**Odd Todd is back. He stole a gadget from the lab. The agents were in Ms. O's office  
**

Ms. O: Odd Todd took a gadget called the Pumpkin-inator.

Otto: Wait, there's a Punpkin-inator?

Oscar: yeah. It's Oona's new gadget. In fact, it's the first one she made. Wait. It's the second one. I forgot. The Seahorse-inator.

Ms. O: Why does Oona always do this?

Olive: What?

Ms. O: She always causes trouble.

Oscar: I know. Heck, I use to cause trouble.

Ms. O: yeah, but you stopped making those mistakes. Plus you're more mature.

Oscar: True.

Olive: Guys! We have to stop Odd Todd! What can we do?

Ms. O: You need to stop them!

Olive: Got it. Lets go partner.

Otto: Right behind you.

Oscar: Well I guess it's back to my...

Ms. O: Oscar, go with them.

Oscar: What? No! I'm not going.

 **Ms. O growled.**

Oscar: Okay. I'll go. So I guess I should tell Oona...

Ms. O: What are you waiting for!? Go!

 **Oscar ran out of Ms. O's office. Meanwhile, Olive and Otto were by Odd Todd's evil lair.**

Olive: lets go partner.

Otto: Okay.

 **Oscar ran to the agents.**

Oscar: hey guys.

Olive: Oscar? What are you doing here?

Oscar: Ms. O wanted me to help you.

Otto: Are you sure Oscar? Because we're facing Odd Todd. Can you handle it?

Oscar: yeah. I'll be alright. Actually no!

Olive: Relax. I'm scared too, but only in the inside. Now where's Todd?

 **Odd Todd walked out from his lair.**

Odd Todd: It's Odd Todd now! Oh hello Scribbles, Otto, and Oscar.

Oscar: Just...hand over the Punpkin-inator and no one gets hurt.

Odd Todd: Okay. Not!

 **Odd Todd zaps Otto and Otto turns into a pumpkin.**

Odd Todd: You're next Scribbles.

Oscar: Hey! Not cool!

 **Oscar took the gadget out of Todd's hand. Oscar zapped Todd with the gadget.**

Olive: Oh great. Now the problem is worse.

Oscar: No. I got this.

 **Oscar took another gadget out from his pocket and zapped it at Otto. Otto was back to normal, but Oscar wasn't done yet. He told Todd to stop causing oddness. When Todd agreed, Oscar tuned Todd back to a human.**

Olive: Good work Oscar. Lets go.

 **The agents left. Todd got up from the floor.**

Odd Todd: You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back and I will have my revenge!

Oscar: Like I believe that.

Odd Todd: You'll see!

Oscar: Whatever!

Otto: Hey Oscar, you coming?

Oscar: Yeah. Totally.

 **The next Day, Todd created a gadget that can make him sound like an agent from Odd Squad. He was going to trick Oscar.  
**

Odd Todd: Perfect. Now to call Oscar.

 **Meanwhile, back in the lab, Oona was fixing her newest gadget. Olive, Otto, Oscar, Olympia and Otis were with her.  
**

Olympia: hey Oona.

Otis: Hi.

Oona: Howdy do agents! What do you think about my new gadget?

Otto: You mean the Pumpkin-inator?

Oona: yep.

Oscar: Well you have to be more careful with your gadgets Oona.

Oona: What happened?

Oscar: This gadget got into the wrong hands. It got in the hands of Odd Todd.

 **Olympia, Otis, and Oona gasped.**

Oscar: So just be careful.

Oona: Okay.

 **Then Oscar's badge phone started to ring.**

Oscar: Yello?

Odd Todd: Agent Oscar.

Oscar: Who is this!?

Odd Todd: You know who this is.

Oscar: Oh no. Todd.

Odd Todd: It's Odd Todd now! I have Scribbles.

Oscar: What? How is that possible? She went to Ms. O's office.

Odd Todd: No. I have her.

 **Then he changed his voice and he sounded just like Agent Olive.**

Odd Todd: (as Olive) Hurry Oscar!

Oscar: Don't worry! I'm coming!

 **Oscar hung his phone up and left. Olive walked out of Ms. O's office.**

Olive: Hey where's Oscar?

Oona: I think he went to the restroom.

Olive: Okay.

 **Oscar went to Odd Todd's lair. He kicked the door open.**

Oscar: Stop Odd Todd!

Odd Todd: Well, well. If it isn't Scribble's best friend. Lab boy.

Oscar: It's Oscar! Now where's Olive!?

Odd Todd: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. She was never here.

Oscar: But you said she was kidnapped.

Odd Todd: Nope. I fooled you! You're nothing but a fool!

Oscar: Then why did you bring me here?

Odd Todd: Oh I forgot. I have a gadget in that door.

 **Oscar walked into the door, but there were no gadgets.**

Oscar: I don't see a gadget in here Todd.

Odd Todd: Oh keep looking. It's there.

 **Odd Todd zapped Oscar with a gadget. It was called the Sleeping-inator. Oscar fell on the floor and closed his eyes. Odd Todd closed the door and locked it. Oscar was stuck in the door. Back at the Odd Squad Headquarters, Olive was starting to worry about Oscar.**

Olive: Partner, where's Oscar?

Otto: Didn't you hear Oona? He's in the bathroom.

Olive: but it's been ten minutes.

Otto: True. Then maybe he's in the lab. You know he's still trying to train Oona.

Olive: Lets go.

 **Olive and Otto went to the lab.**

Olive: Oona, is Oscar with you?

Oona: No. He's not here.

Olympia: Well where could he be?

Otis: I'm not sure.

Ms. O: Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis! In my office now!

 **When the four agents walked into Ms. O's office, Ms. O told them that something very odd has happened. Odd Todd was on the screen.**

Olive: Oh no.

Odd Todd: Hello Odd Squad. I have news. I have Oscar!

 **Odd Todd laughed. The agents gasped.**

Odd Todd: That's right. You will find me at my evil lair. Later.

 **Ms. O turned the screen off.**

Olive: Oh no. Not Oscar!

Otto: Don't worry partner. We'll save him.

Olympia: you bet.

Ms. O: Well what are you waiting for!? Go!

 **The agents left and they ran to the lab. They told Oona the news. Oona joined them. They ran to the Tube Lobby. O'Donnell was in charge.**

Otto: O'Donnell, send us to Odd Todd's evil lair.

O'Donnell: What? Are you crazy!? You can't go to Odd Todd's lair!

Olympia: O'Donnell, this is very serious. Odd Todd has Oscar.

O'Donnell: Preparing to squishinate! Squishinating!

 **The agents were squished into balls and went thought the tubes. Odd Todd was in his lair, thinking of booby traps. Then his foot hit a gadget. It was the Seahorse-inator, Oona's first gadget. Odd Todd thought of an idea. He opened the room where Oscar was and zapped him with the gadget. Oscar turned into a seahorse again. Odd Todd put Oscar in the fish bowl and left his lair, leaving the gadget on the floor. The agents and Oona entered. Olive just stood there. She was shocked.**

Otto: Here we are. Olive? Olive, are you alright?

Olive: He's in here. My arch enemy. He took one my best friends.

Otto: It's okay. We'll save him Olive. What can happen?

 **Otto and Otis stepped on a tile and they both fell to the lower floor of Odd Todd's lair.**

Oona: You guys alright?

Otto: Yeah.

Otis: We're fine.

 **Olive and Olympia helped Otto and Otis up.**

Otto: At least I didn't break my headphones.

Otis: Uh Otto, you might want to check again.

 **Otto looked at his headphones and they were broken.**

Otto: No!

Olive: Shh!

Otto: I broke my headphones! I broke my headphones! I broke my...

Olive: Okay enough! We get it! Now Odd Todd could be anywhere.

Olympia: Olive's right.

Olive: Quiet.

 **Three minutes pasted.**

Otis: No sign of Todd.

Olive: he goes by Odd Todd now.

Otis: Okay, but I don't see him.

Oona: I don't see him either.

Olympia: Did he leave?

Olive: I hope not.

 **Then Otto saw a gadget that looked very familiar.**

Otto: Hey guys? Doesn't this gadget look very familiar?

Olive: What do you mean?

Otto: I've seen this gadget before.

Otis: Otto, you're dreaming.

Otto: No. I'm not kidding. This looks like a gadget in the lab.

Olympia: Lets ask Oona. Oona?

Oona: let me see.

 **Oona picked the gadget up and gasped. It looked like a pink water bottle and it had a little seahorse on it.**

Oona: It's the Seahorse-inator!

Olympia: wait, isn't that the gadget that turned Oscar into a seahorse?

Oona: yes.

Otis: What's it doing in here?

Oona: Oh. After Oscar turned into a seahorse, Ms. O told me to get rid of it.

Otto: It looks like Odd Todd found it.

Otis: Oh great. Todd must have turned Oscar into a seahorse.

Olympia: And then he probably left.

 **Olive's badge phone rang. Olive picked it up**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Odd Todd: Scribbles!

Olive: Todd!

Odd Todd: It's Odd Todd!

Olive: Where are you?

Odd Todd: I'll give you a hint. I'm at Main Street. The address is greater than forty but less than eighty.

 **Odd Todd hung up. Olive put her badge back on her uniform.**

Olive: Great. Well guys, it looks like we have to see Baby Genius.

 **Otto gasped. Otis, Olympia, and Oona looked at Otto.**

Olympia: Who's Baby Genius?

Otis: And why are you freaked out?

Oona: yeah. What they said.

Olive: Baby Genius is a baby who helps us.

Otto: And we freak out because he's very creepy. Also his lair is very dark and creepy.

Olive: Otto, I thought you got over your fear of the dark when you were six.

Otto: Yeah, but I'm still nervous.

Olive: Lets go.

 **The agents went to Baby Genius's lair. The lair was super dark and super scary.**

Olympia: Are you sure this is it?

Olive: Yep.

Oona: It's creepy.

Otis: You got that right.

Otto: You can do this. You can do this.

 **To calm himself down, Otto started to sing Soundcheck songs.**

Otto: Take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four. Whoaohoh! One and one and one, and one baby, I'll be keeping score there's nothing left for me, cause you take away four.

Olive: Otto, our friend's life is at risk and you're singing Soundcheck?

Otto: yeah. It makes me less nervous.

Olympia: wait Oscar's life is at risk?

Olive: He's kidnapped and he's a seahorse. If he comes out of the water, he will die.

Otis: But he's half seahorse, half human.

Oona: Fun fact, he's thirty percent human, seventy percent seahorse.

Otis: Anyway, where's this Baby Genius?

Olive: well he's always in a baby carriage.

Otto: And he always makes a surprising entrance.

Oona: Well I guess he's not here. Maybe Odd Todd went back to his lair.

Otis: yeah.

 **The agents started to leave, but then Baby Genius and his Russian nanny, Rivka popped out and the agents screamed.**

Rivka: hello Odd Squad and...wait a minute. Scientist girl? Where's Lab coat boy?

Olive: Well actually that's why we're here. You see my old partner Odd Todd kidnapped Oscar.

Rivka: Do you have any information where this Todd is?

Olive: yes. He's at Main Street. The address is less...I mean greater than forty but less than eighty.

Rivka: Baby has information.

Olive: yes! Don't worry Oscar! I'm coming!

Rivka: But...

Olive: But what?

Rivka: But what do you have for Baby?

Olive: Oh come on! Just give us the information!

Rivka: Not yet. You give Baby something, Baby will give you address.

Olive: Fine! How about a unicorn?

Rivka: You know Baby doesn't care for unicorns.

Olympia: Okay. Then how about a shoe?

 **Olympia took her shoe off and showed it to Rivka.**

Rivka: Baby already has a shoe. From Lab Coat boy.

Olive: Well he's almost thirteen.

Rivka: What else do you have?

Otis: A puppet show?

Rivka: No.

Oona: A gadget?

Rivka: Baby's not a fan.

Olympia: A badge?

Rivka: Don't you need that?

Olympia: True.

Otto: A puppy?

Rivka: Don't like puppies.

Olive: That's all we got.

Otis: wait. Socks.

Rivka: Absolutely not. Tell Baby a story.

Olive: A story? Okay. Uh...once upon a time, there was an evil person named Odd Todd. He kidnapped a scientist named Oscar.

Otto: Partner, that's what happening right now.

Olive: Shh! So his friend...oh thanks a lot guys! I messed up! I'll start again.

Rivka: I'm listening.

Olive: Okay. Once upon a time, there was an evil person named Odd Pod. He kidnapped a scientist names Doscar so his friend, Tolive had to save him. Olive, I mean Tolive went to see Baby Genius because he is awesome at solving problems. So Baby Genius gave Tolive information to find Odd Pod. Now can you help us?

Rivka: Continue.

Olive: No! We need to save Oscar.

Rivka: Then Baby is leaving.

Olive: No!

Rivka: Do you want the information or not?

Olive: yes.

Rivka: Then continue the story.

Olive: So Baby Genius gave Tolive the information and we saved Oscar, I mean Doscar.

Otto: I think Odd Pod is actually Odd Todd.

Otis: Yeah.

Oona: If that's true, then Tolive must be Olive and Doscar has to be Oscar.

Rivka: Is that it?

Olive: yes.

Rivka: You didn't say The End.

Olive: Fine. The End. Now can you give me the information?

 **The unseen baby gave Rivka a piece of paper.**

Rivka: here you go.

Olive: Thank you Baby Genius. Lets go.

 **The agents left Baby's Genius's lair. The address was forty-three Main Street.**

Olympia: How come he didn't tell us?

Otis: He probably wanted to do something to Oscar.

 **Olive gasped in fear.**

Olive: Like what!?

Otis: I don't know. I was just thinking.

Olympia: well at least we know what the address is now.

Olive: Lets go.

 **The agents saw Odd Todd.**

Odd Todd: it looks like you found out where I was.

Olive: Now let Oscar go!

Odd Todd: Never!

 **Oona took out a gadget and by accident, zapped Todd with it. Odd Todd turned into a pineapple .**

Otis: Oona, the problem just got worse.

 **Otto picked up the pineapple and started to eat it. Olympia screamed.**

Olympia: You just ate Odd Todd.

Oona: Oops. Wrong gadget.

 **Oona zaps Odd Todd with a different gadget and Todd becomes normal again. Then she took the Un-Seahorse-inator out and zapped Oscar. Oscar became a human again.**

Oscar: Where am I?

Olive: You're back! I'm so glad you're alive!

 **Olive hugged Oscar.**

Olympia: Our work here is done.

Oscar: Wait what do we do with Odd Todd?

Otto: Pineappple-inator?

Oona: I don't see why not.

 **Oona zapped Odd Todd with the Pineapple-iantor again and the agents left.**


	11. Oona The Duck

**It was the day after Oscar's thirteenth birthday. Oscar and Oona were in the lab. There was an gadget on the desk.**

Oona: Oscar, how old are you now?

Oscar: I'm thirteen years old now.

Oona: You're a teenager.

Oscar: Yep. So what's up?

Oona: This gadget.

Oscar: What gadget is that?

Oona: Hmm. I'm not sure. It's a random one. I wonder what it does. Oscar!

 **Oona zapped the gadget at Oscar. Oscar moved out of the way so he doesn't get hit. The lasers that came out of the gadget, hit the wall and hit Oona. Oona shrunk into a duck.**

Oscar: Oh no.

 **Oscar grabbed Oona and left the lab. He ran to Olive, Otto, and Olympia.**

Oscar: Olive, Otto, Olympia! Come with me.

Olive: Okay.

Otto: Sure.

Olympia: Hey Oscar. What's up?

Oscar: I had to make sure Otis doesn't see this. Okay. So I was in the lab with Oona. She showed me a gadget but then bad things happened. We didn't know what it does, so Oona tried to zap me with the gadget. Luckily, I moved out of the way so I don't get hit, but Oona got hit and now...

 **Oscar showed the agents Oona.**

Oscar: She's a duck.

Olympia: Cool. Aw. She's so cute.

 **Then Olympia gasped.**

Olympia: Otis!

Otto: what about Otis?

Oscar: Ducks are his greatest fear.

Olive: well how are we going to hide Oona from Otis.

Olive: I don't know.

 **Ms. O saw a duck.**

Ms. O: Oscar! Why do you have a duck in my headquarters!?

Oscar: Ms. O! Shh! I don't want Otis to find out, and I didn't do this. Oona turned herself into a duck. We have to hide Oona from Otis.

Ms. O: Unless you can find a cure for her fast.

Oscar: That's what I'm going to do, but I don't know what gadget it was.

Ms. O: Wait. Did the gadget turn Oona into a duck?

Oscar: Yes. I'm surprised that she didn't turn into a dust mite. Remember when she made the dust mite?

Ms. O: Yeah. I know. Well at least that's gone.

Oscar: Thank goodness. That thing freaked me out. It was so big and I was allergic to it.

Ms. O: Well this gadget didn't turn Oona into a dust mite, she turned into a duck. That's the Duck-inator.

Oscar: The what?

Otto: Oh yeah. You weren't there when we talked about this gadget.

Olive: it was Oona's first day at the squad. She was the substitute.

Oscar: But she got lost with the Door-inator.

Olympia: yes.

Oscar: well is there a cure?

 **Then Otis walked to the agents.**

Otis: What are you talking about?

 **Oscar screamed and hid Oona.**

Oscar: Oh hey Otis. We're not doing anything.

Otis: Right. well I'm getting hungry

Otto: Can you give me a doughnut?

Otis: Sure. I'll be back.

 **Otis walked away.**

Oscar: That was close. Okay we need to fix Oona.

Olive: Oscar, I think we should go into the lab and try to solve this.

Oscar: Good thinking Olive. To my lab!

 **Oscar, Olive, Otto, and Olympia ran to the lab.**

Olympia: Don't worry Oona. We'll save you. Hey can we call her Little Oona?

 **Oscar rolled his eyes.**

Olive: I don't see why not.

Otto: Aw. Well it's not as cute as Little Oscar.

Oscar: Oh no. I don't want you guys thinking about turning me into a seahorse again.

Otto: We're not.

Oscar: Good.

Olive: Here's the Duck-inator.

 **Olive handed Oscar the Duck-inator. Then Otis walked into the lab.**

Otis: Hi guys!

 **Oscar screamed again.**

Oscar: Oh hey Otis.

Otis: I got the doughnut.

Otto: Sweet!

Otis: Hey where's Oona?

Oscar: Oh! Uh...

 **Olive started to yell.**

Olive: In the bathroom!

 **Then she realized that she was yelling that sentence.**

Olive: Yeah. She's in the bathroom.

Otis: Okay. Well I'll be at my desk. Come on Olympia.

 **After Otis and Olympia left, Oscar looked at Oona.**

Otto: Don't worry Oscar. We'll help you find a cure.

Olive: I do have one question. Why did Oona turn herself into a duck?

Oscar: I have no idea. Wait! I do know. She wanted to see what this gadget does. Now we know what it does. It turns people into ducks.

 **Ms. O called Olympia and Otis to her office. When they got there, Oscar ran to Olympia.**

Oscar: Hey guys. Olympia, I need your help.

Otis: Uh Oscar...

Oscar: Otto, solve the case with Otis.

Otto: Sure. Hey Otis.

Otis: Where's Olympia?

Otto: She has some stuff to do.

Ms. O: Now something very odd has happened. It's about Odd Todd.

Otis: Of course. Let me guess, the Seahorse-inator?

Ms. O: How did you know?

Otis: I just knew.

 **Olympia went to the lab.**

Oscar: Over here!

Olympia: Little Oona. Hmm. It's doesn't sound the same.

Olive: I guess you're right.

Oscar: Not now!

 **Oona quacks five times.**

Oscar: I know Oona. Calm down.

Olive: What's she saying?

Oscar: She's saying "Oscar! hurry!" She's saying hurry four times.

 **Everyone looked at Oscar.**

Oscar: What? I can speak duck.

Olympia: You can speak duck? Wow. That's so cool!

 **Oona quacked.**

Oscar: Relax. We just need to create a gadget that can turn you back.

 **Oona quacked six times.**

Oscar: Uh...maybe. I guess we can you that.

Olympia: What?

Oscar: She wants us to call her Little Oona.

Olympia: But it doesn't sound as cool as Little Oscar.

Oscar: You know I hated that right?

Olive: lets just make Oona happy.

Olympia: Maybe we should build a little pond for Oona. I mean Little Oona.

Oscar: Okay, we're now being very stupid.

Olive: What are you talking about? She just likes to be called Little Oona.

Olympia: Well it does sound weird.

Oscar: Whatever! What's important is that we save Oona. I don't what she wants us to call her. I can't have a duck as a lab assistant/scientist.

Olive: You're right.

Oscar: lets see Oona used a gadget called the Duck-inator. I need to find a cure.

Olympia: wait. What do ducks eat?

Ms. O: Did you find a cure for Oona?

Olive: not yet.

Ms. O: Well hurry up! Ducks can not be scientists!

Olympia: Are you sure? This is Odd Squad.

Ms. O: yes. Olympia, meet me in my office. Olive you too.

 **Olive, Olympia, and Ms. O walk out of the lab, leaving Oscar alone.**

Oscar: Hmm...I have to find an antidote. wait what's this? The "Quack back-inator." Weird. How come I didn't see this before? Anyway. "The Quack back-inatpr will turn someone who turned into a duck, back to a person again."

 **Oona quacked.**

Oscar: yep. With this gadget, I can turn you back. Get ready Oona.

 **But before Oscar zap Oona, Otto walked in.**

Otto: Hey Oscar!

 **Oscar screamed and almost dropped the gadget, but he didn't.**

Otto: Sorry.

Oscar: Otto, don't do that. I almost broke this.

Otto: Whoa, is that the Quack back-inator?

Oscar: Yep. I'm going to turn Oona back into a person.

Otto: Cool, but make sure Otis...

 **Otis walked in.**

Otis: What's going on?

 **Otto screamed, took the gadget out of Oscar's hand, and dropped it behind the lab desk.**

Otto: Otis! Hey!

Otis: What's going on here?

Otto: Everything's fine.

Otis: Okay.

 **Otis walked away from the lab. Oscar ran behind his desk and picked the gadget up from the floor. The gadget was broken.**

Oscar: Otto!

 **Olympia and Olive walked in.**

Olive: What's up? Hey partner.

Otto: hey Olive.

Olympia: Did you fix Oona? Hey the Quack back-inator. So you fixed her.

 **Oscar sighed.**

Oscar: I was going to, but look at the gadget. It broke.

Olive: How did this happen?

Oscar: Otis came in and he wanted to know what was going on. Then Otto took the gadget out of my hand and dropped it behind the lab desk!

Otto: Look, I'm sorry. Oscar, I'm sorry.

 **Oscar picked Oona up.**

Oscar: Now how am I going to find a cure?

Otto: Oh Oscar. I'm so sorry.

Olive: You said that three times Otto.

Otto: I did? Well I'll repeat it again. I'm sorry.

Olive: Now you said it four times.

Otto: is there anyway I can make it up to you? Oh I know. I'll teach Oona how to fly!

 **Otto takes Oona and ran out of the lab.**

Oscar: Otto! Is he serious? Oona's fifty percent human, fifty percent duck.

Olive: Just let him do it.

 **Otto was by his desk and then Otis walked by Otto.**

Otis: What is that?

Otto: This? Oh! Nothing.

 **Otto hid Oona.**

Otis: I need to talk to Oona.

Otto: No! You can't!

Otis: Why not?

Otto: She's...uh she...

 **Oscar watched Otto. He left the lab and walked to Otto.**

Oscar: Oh that's it. Hey guys. Oona's in Ms. O's office.

Otis: Okay. Then I'll just go see her in Ms. O's office.

Oscar: No! You can't do that! It's a top secret mission.

Otis: okay.

 **Then Oona quacked.**

Otis: Uh what was that?

Oscar: What?

Otis: I just heard a quack. Is there a duck in here?

Otto: Uh...

Oscar: No! What am I? Crazy?

Otis: Then what was that?

Oscar: Oh that. You see my allergies are acting up. I've been sneezing all day. Hang on.

 **Oscar took out a tissue and blew his nose.**

Otto: Nice save.

Oscar: Thanks.

Otis: Okay.

 **Oona quacked again.**

Otis: Should I call Dr. O?

Oscar: Nah. I'm fine.

 **Meanwhile, Olive and Olympia were looking at Oscar and Otto.**

Olive: Good. Oscar and Otto are tricking Otis.

Olympia: is that a good thing?

Olive: Yep.

Olympia: Okay.

 **Otis kept hearing the quacking.**

Otis: How come I keep hearing it?

Otto: Oh...uh...I can't take it anymore.

Oscar: Oh no.

Otto: You want the truth? Okay. Oscar's fine. Oona played around with a gadget and then she zapped herself and now...

 **Otto picked Oona up.**

Otto: She's a duck.

Oscar: Otto! Great.

Otis: Is that a d...d...d...d...duck!?

 **Otis screamed and ran into the lab. When he got into the lab, he hid behind the lab desk.**

Otis: There's a duck at the squad!

Olive: Oh boy.

Oscar: Otis! Please come out from behind my desk.

 **Oona quacked.**

Oscar: Oh no. Oona's getting very hungry!

Olive: Stop screaming.

Olympia: Well does anyone know what ducks eat?

Olive: I'll look it up.

 **Olive turned on the computer in the lab.**

Olive: And there! What do ducks eat? Ooh! Slugs!? I mean snails!?

Oscar: wait. Slugs or snails?

Olive: Snails.

Oscar: Ugh! Snails!? That's gross.

Otto: So we have to find snails for Oona.

Oscar: One problem about that. Where are we going to find snails!? They don't serve them at the Breakroom.

Olive: You're right. They don't.

Otis: Does that mean Oona will be a duck forever!?

Olympia: No. We just need to find snails for her.

Ms. O: Agents! Did you fix Oona?

Olympia: No.

Otto: But we found out what ducks eat.

Ms. O: Really? What?

Olive: Snails.

Ms. O: That's disgusting.

Olive: yep.

Otto: But we need to fix her.

Oscar: Otto's right.

 **Then Ms. O saw Otis hiding under a desk.**

Ms. O: Why is Otis under a desk?

Olympia: He found out about Oona.

Ms. O: Well I'll be in my office. You have to fix her!

 **Ms. O walked away.**

Oscar: okay. Here's the plan! Olive and Olympia, you go to the Breakroom and see what you can get for Oona.

Olive: You got it Oscar.

Oscar: I'll stay back here and try to make the Quack back-inator again. Otto, don't touch anything, and Otis, get up from the floor. Now go!

Olympia: Wow. You sound just like Ms. O.

Oscar: I'm not Ms. O.

 **Olive and Olympia left the lab and walked into the Breakroom.**

Olive: Oksana!

Oksana: hello Olive and Olympia.

Olive: We need help.

Oksana: What can I do for you?

 **Olive and Olympia started talking at the same time.**

Oksana: Okay. First of all, no. I don't serve snails.

Olympia: What about fish? Do you have fish.

Oksana: You know the rules. We're not allowed to have seafood at Odd Squad.

Olympia: Okay, but what exactly happened the last time they served fish here?

 **Oscar popped up.**

Oscar: Hey guys! Well we don't have seafood anymore because the agents got food poisoning, and it's sad killing a marine animal. Actually any animals. I remember the last time we had seafood. I was ten years old.

 **There was a flashback. Oscar was ten years old and Dr. O was helping Oksana.**

Oksana: i don't have the patience to do this.

Dr. O: No worries. I'm a doctor. I'll do it.

Oscar: Hey guys! What's going on?

Dr. O: Oscar, I'm going to dissect something. Are you sure you're okay with this?

Oscar: yeah. Totally. I'll be fine.

Dr. O: Okay. I need my tools.

Oksana: Here you go.

Dr. O: Thank you doctor.

Oksana: I'm not a doctor.

Dr. O: I know. I was talking to myself.

 **Dr. O started to take the bones off the fish. Oscar was getting upset.**

Oscar: That poor little thing.

Dr. O: Oscar, please don't.

Oscar: I'm sorry little fish.

Dr. O: Oscar, you're making me feel guilty.

 **Oscar started crying.**

Oscar: That little fish.

 **The flashback ended. Oscar was actually crying. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes with a tissue.**

Olive: Oscar!

Oscar: Oh! Sorry. I got a little emotional there. The point is, there's no seafood around here.

 **Meanwhile, Otto was trying to help Otis.**

Otto: Otis, please come out.

Otis: No way!

Otto: You're being weird. Come on Otis. This is crazy.

 **Then Oscar, Olive, and Olympia came back.**

Otto: Did you get food?

Otis: Is Oona normal again?

Olympia: I'm going to answer both of those questions. I've got one word for those questions. No.

Otis: Then I'm not coming out!

 **Oona quacked.**

Oscar: No!

Olive: What's she saying?

Oscar: If we don't have a cure, she's fine with it.

 **Oona quacked again.**

Oscar: She also would be fine if she has to be a duck forever.

 **Oona quacked one last time.**

Oscar: Oona, you can't help me if you're a duck. One day, you will be in charge of the lab. I can't have a duck running the lab.

 **Oona quacked.**

Oscar: Why? Are you kidding me? It will be very weird to have a duck running the lab and we're not calling you Little Oona anymore. It's getting out of control.

 **Ms. O walked in.**

Ms. O: Oscar, where's the Quack back-inator?

Oscar: Otto broke it.

Ms. O: Otto!

Otto: I'm sorry.

Olive: Now that's the fifth time you said that.

Otto: Should I say it again?

Olive: No!

Ms. O: Oscar, fix the gadget.

Oscar: yes Ms. O, but everyone needs to get out of the lab. I need total silence.

 **Everyone but Oscar and Otis leave. Otto took Oona.**

Oscar: Otis, you can't stay here either.

Otis: Please Oscar! I don't want to go near that duck.

Oscar: Fine.

 **Otto was in the hallway. He was talking to Oona.**

Otto: Time to start flying.

Dr. O: Otto, my name is Dr. O. We work here at Odd Squad together.

Otto: yep. I know.

Dr. O: What are you doing? And what's with the duck?

Otto: Oona turned into a duck and I'm going to teach her how to fly.

Dr. O: Well have fun with that. What's next!?

 **Dr. O walked away.**

Otto: Alright Oona. Time to start flying.

 **Oona was quacking, but Otto didn't know what she was saying.**

Otto: I can't understand what you're saying, but I'm guessing that you're ready!

 **Otto took Oona to Ms. O's office. Olympia and Olive followed him.**

Ms. O: What is it agents?

Otto: I'm trying to teach Oona how to fly. Do you mind if we use this room?

Ms. O: I don't know if Oona can fly, but sure. I'll just move my stuff.

 **Ms. O took her paper work off from her desk. Otto put Oona on the desk.**

Otto: Ready Oona?

 **Oona quacked.**

Olive: Well? What did she say?

Otto: I don't know. I don't speak duck. Oh can one of you tell Oscar that I'm going to teach Oona how to fly?

Olympia: I'll do it.

 **Olympia walked into the lab. Oscar was still working on the gadget.**

Olympia: Hey Oscar. Otto's teaching Oona how to fly.

 **Oscar dropped the tools that he was holding.**

Oscar: What!? Doesn't Otto know that Oona's half duck and half human!? She's only fifty percent duck. Not one hundred percent! Where's Oona?

Olympia: In Ms. O's office.

 **Oscar ran out of the lab. Olympia followed Oscar. When they went into Ms. O's office, Otto was going to let go of Oona.**

Otto: Okay. On three. I'm going to let go and you will fly.

Oscar: Oh no. Otto!

Otto: One...two...

Oscar: Stop!

Otto: Three!

 **Otto let go of Oona. Oona was falling down. Before Oona can hit the hard floor, Oscar ran and caught her.**

Oscar: It's okay. You're safe.

Otto: I'm so sorry about that.

Olive: Okay. Now you said it six times.

 **Then Oscar took out a gadget out from his pocket and zapped it on Oona. Oona became a human again.**

Oona: I'm back!

Otis: Finally!

Oscar: I hope this never happens again.

Olive: It's good to have you back Oona.


	12. The Broken Glasses

**For five days, Oscar has been very stressed. So he decided to go the pools.**

Oscar: Finally, I'm going to sit back and relax.

 **Oona walked in.**

Oona: Howdy do!

Oscar: Hey Oona. What can I do for you?

Oona: Can I borrow your glasses?

Oscar: Ooh. I don't know.

 **Oscar never lets anyone near his glasses. The last time he let someone borrow his glasses, the person lost them. The glasses that were lost are still gone to this day.**

Oscar: I can't Oona.

Oona: Oh come on. Please?

Oscar: You'll be careful?

Oona: I swear.

Oscar: Because these are the only ones that I have. I will make a gadget called the Glasses-inator.

Oona: I will be careful.

Oscar: Okay. You can use them.

 **Oscar took his glasses off and handed them to Oona. Oona ran into the lab and Oscar jumped into the pool. Otto was also in the pool. Oscar saw him.**

Oscar: Hey Otto.

Otto: Oscar? Hey. I didn't recognize you without your glasses. Wait who has your glasses?

Oscar: Oona.

Otto: Oona? Are you sure you can trust her?

Oscar: She said that she would be careful.

Otto: Okay.

 **Oona was in the lab and she put Oscar's glasses on the desk. She took a gadget out but then she dropped it on Oscar's glasses.**

Oona: Oh no. Oscar's glasses! Okay. No worries. Everything will be okay. I hope.

 **Back in the pool, Oscar was worried.**

Oscar: I hope Oona will be careful with my glasses.

Otto: She'll be fine.

Oscar: In fact, I really should get them back.

 **Oscar got out of the pool and went to the lab.**

Oona: Oh what do I do?

Olympia: Hey Oona.

Otis: You wanted to see us?

Oona: Yes. Okay. Here it goes. I broke Oscar's glasses.

Otis: Ooh. That's not good.

Oona: I know.

 **Then Ms. O came.**

Ms. O: Attention agents! Today is the Odd Squad Archery contest!

Olympia: yes!

Ms. O: meet me in my office in two minutes.

 **Oscar walked in.**

Oscar: Hey Oona, can I have my...what...what happened!?

Oona: Oscar, I am so sorry.

Otto: Told you.

Olive: Ms. O, I have everything ready.

Ms. O: Good.

 **Olive and Ms. O were still setting things up for the contest.**

Oscar: What do I do? I want to join the contest, but my glasses broke. I can't see without them.

Olympia: Have you've tried using contacts?

Oscar: Ooh! No! No way! I stand using those.

Otis: Well I guess you can't join.

Oscar: I really need to make a Glasses-inator gadget.

Olympia: Hey, I have an idea. You can use that to make new glasses.

Oscar: yeah, but I can't see anything right now. It's so blurry.

Otto: You mean like when you get migraines?

Oscar: Heck no! It's not like that at all. Everything's not clear.

Oona: I can make the gadget. How hard can it be?

Oscar: Actually about that Oona, it's one of the...

Olympia: Perfect!

Ms. O: Agents! In my office! Now!

 **Everyone walked to Ms. O's office.**

Ms. O: There you are. Yes, today is the Archery Contest.

Olympia: yahoo!

Otis: Maybe this isn't the best idea. First of all, you have glasses Olympia.

Olympia: But I've done archery a million times.

Ms. O: Olive, can you explain the rules?

Olive: Sure. So two teams will go against each other in three places at the squad.

Ms. O: Correct. And the winner gets a trophy. Okay people! I need you to be in teams.

Oscar: Ms. O, I can't join.

Ms. O: What's wrong Oscar, are you sick?

Oscar: No. My glasses broke. Oona has to help me make another gadget.

Ms. O: Okay, but that means you two are not allowed to play.

Oscar: I understand. Lets go Oona.

 **Oscar walked out of Ms. O's office, but Oona didn't move.**

Oona: We can't play?

 **Then Oscar came back.**

Oscar: Lets go Oona!

 **Oscar and Oona left Ms. O's office.**

Ms. O: So first up, we have Dr. O and Oksana vs. Oren and Olaf.

Dr. O: Don't worry. I'm a doctor. I can do this.

Oren: Oh don't worry about a thing. Pretty soon, you will be cheering for me when we win.

Ms. O: Alright people, lets get started!

Olympia: Ms. O, instead of Rookie Night, can we call it Archery Night?

Ms. O: I like it Olympia.

Otto: Archery Night!

Olive: Lets get started.

 **Back in the lab, Oona took out a bin filled with gadgets.**

Oona: Lucky! They get to have Archery Night and I'm stuck here in the lab.

Oscar: hey, if you never broke my glasses, we wouldn't have to do this!

Oona: True. Look, I'm sorry Oscar.

Oscar: It's alright. Now the gadget you have to make is called the Glasses-inator.

Oona: Okay. How hard can it be?

Oscar: Actually Oona, it's the hardest gadget ever.

Oona: Why didn't you tell me it before?

Oscar: Olympia interrupted me.

Oona: Oh.

 **The other agents were in the hallway. Otis was a little nervous.**

Olympia: I'm so excited!

Otis: Are you are you've done this before?

Olympia: Yeah.

Ms. O: Shoo!

 **The agents were shooting arrows at the targets. Otis hit the target first.**

Olympia: wait a go Otis!

Olive: Nice work.

Otis: You were right. This actually is fun.

Ms. O: Told you.

 **Back in the lab, Oona was still upset.**

Oona: There having so much fun. Even Otis is happy. And that never happens. Oscar?

Oscar: Yes Oona?

Oona: Can I play some archery? Just for a few minutes?

Oscar: Oona, I really want you to fix my glasses first and then you can play.

Oona: Fine. Okay. I really want to play some archery. It looks so much fun.

Oscar: I know you do, but this comes first.

Oona: Man. Really?

Oscar: Oona, I'm not kidding.

Oona: Fine.

 **Then Oscar closed his eyes.**

Oscar: I'm just taking a little nap. Wake me up when you finished the gadget.

Oona: Okay. Good night.

 **Then Oona thought of an idea. She quietly put the gadget down and walked away from the lab. Back in the hallway, everyone was having fun. They were up to the second round. They went to Ms. O's office. Oona went there.**

Ms. O: This is the next challenge. You see how the targets are higher?

Oona: Howdy do!

Ms. O: Oona?

Oona: I finished my work so now I can join.

Olive: Really? Because I heard that the Glasses-inator was the hardest gadget.

Oona: Uh...

 **Olive was right. Oona didn't want to tell Olive the truth.**

Oona: Nope. It was easy. Now can I join?

 **Ms. O didn't believe her.**

Ms. O: Sure. As long as your work is done.

Oona: It is.

 **Ms. O looked into Oona's eyes. She knew that Oona was lying.**

Ms. O: Are you sure?

Oona: yep.

Ms. O: Okay.

Olympia: wait, where's Oscar?

Oksana: yeah.

Oona: Oh he's working on the gadget.

Orchid: He didn't want to join? Typical.

Oona: Well he does have week vision.

Otis: So does Olympia.

Olympia: Well I wouldn't say that. True I need glasses, but my vision is not as bad as Oscar.

Orchid: So Oscar's not joining?

Oona: No.

Otis: Too bad. He's missing out of all the fun.

Olympia: Yeah and that's not like him to miss this stuff.

Olive: Oona, are you hiding something from us?

 **Everyone looked at Oona. She finally gave in.**

Oona: Okay! My work is not done! I made it up! I just wanted to join you guys!

Ms. O: Now I know that's true.

Olympia: You knew she was lying?

Ms. O: Yep.

Orchid: How?

Ms. O: You can't fool the boss.

Dr. O: Well this way fun. What's next!?

 **Dr. O walked away and Oksana did the same thing.**

Ms. O: Oona, you know the drill.

Oona: I know.

 **Oona walked back into the lab. Oscar was in a chair sleeping. He was even snoring.**

Oona: Okay! Focus! It's a gadget. I can do this!

 **Five minutes pasted.**

Oona: Oh who am I kidding!? It's impossible!

 **Oscar woke up.**

Oscar: Hey Oona. Did you finish the gadget?

Oona: Not even close.

Oscar: Then what did you do for an hour!?

 **Yes. It has been an hour.**

Oona: I left the lab to play some Archery.

Oscar: You what!?

 **Then he fell off the chair since he couldn't see.**

Oona: Are you alright?

Oscar: Yeah. Why would you do that?

Oona: So I can have some fun. It's not fair sitting here in the lab while everyone else has fun.

Oscar: I know you feel left out but...

 **Suddenly, the fire alarm rings. Ms. O just got it installed three days ago.**

Ms. O: Attention agents! Evacuate the building!

Olive: We will continue after we get back.

Otto: Okay.

Orchid: Ms. O, it's raining.

Ms. O: Everyone out!

Oren: yes ma'am.

 **In the lab, Oona was helping Oscar get up from the floor and then they ran out. Since Oscar couldn't see, he was holding onto Oona's hand. Owen was showing the exit.**

Ms. O: lets go people!

 **They were outside. Ms. O was taking role call.**

Ms. O: Are we all here?

Olympia: What was that?

Otis: I think it was a fire drill.

Oscar: But we don't have fire drills at Odd Squad.

Ms. O: Now we do. This is a building. Every building has to have a fire system.

Olympia: True. Or the whole place may burn down right?

Ms. O: That is correct Olympia.

Orchid: I would call the fire alarm Sherman.

Oscar: I hope we're not out here too long.

Oona: Don't worry Oscar.

 **Then she sang this sentence.**

Oona: We'll be back in soon.

Oscar: Okay.

 **Oscar thought that Oona was being weird.**

Olympia: Ms. O, can we play some Archery out here?

Otis: Great idea Olympia. Well? Can we?

Ms. O: I don't know. There aren't any targets that we can shoot the arrows at.

Owen: How about those trees over there?

Oscar: There?

 **Oscar pointed the wrong direction because he can't see. Then Oona moved Oscar's hand to the correct direction.  
**

Oona: I don't think so Owen. People could be there. We'll have to wait until the fire drill is over.

 **Five minutes have past and everyone went back to the squad.  
**

Ms. O: Alright! Back to our Archery!

 **Everyone except for Oscar cheered.**

Ms. O: Except for Oona.

Oona: Oh man.

Oscar: Come on. Oona, lead the way.

 **Oona took Oscar back into the lab. She was still upset.**

Oscar: Look. The sooner we fix my glasses, the sooner we can play Archery. Okay?

Oona: Okay Oscar. You promise?

Oscar: yes.

Oona: Okay. Lets fix the gadget.

Oscar: Good. Now like I said, the Glasses-inator is a very hard gadget to make. Even if you combine gadgets.

Oona: How come you didn't tell me that?

Oscar: Olympia interrupted.

Oona: Okay. Well since you said that it's so hard to make, lets combine gadgets.

Oscar: The numbers must add up to eighty-four.

Oona: Okay. Got it. Add up to eighty-four. Eighty-four. wait. I can find a gadget that has the number eighty on it and then a gadget that has the four on it.

Oscar: Okay. wake me up when you have the gadget.

Oona: Okay Oscar.

 **Oscar fell asleep. Oona was going through gadgets.**

Oona: Lets see. Oh. Okay I have a sixteen. No. That won't work. Wait. Here's a forty. Lets see. What's sixteen plus forty? Sixteen plus forty is fifty-six. Not eighty-four. Although fifty-six is Oscar's badge number. So fifty-six plus thirty. Eighty-six. Nope. Oscar was right. This is hard.

 **Back in Ms. O's office, the agents were still playing Archery.**

Ms. O: Olive, would you like to do the honors?

Olive: I'd be happy to Ms. O. Shoot!

 **Otis shoot the arrow in the middle of the target.**

Olympia: Yes! Nice job Otis!

Otis: Thanks partner.

 **Oona was still trying to combine gadgets.**

Oona: Okay! I have a fifty-six. But what plus fifty-six equals eighty-four? Oh wait. I can do eighty four minus fifty-six. yes! And that is twenty-eight. I have a twenty. That's seventy-six. Now eighty-four minus seventy-six. Eight. Oh where's an eight!?

 **The other agents went to the Creature Room. Ocean was not there. He took his creatures out for a walk.**

Ms. O: This will be our last game.

 **Oona's badge phone rang. She put her gadgets down.**

Oona: Hello?

Olympia: Oona, it's me, Olympia. We're on our last Archery game.

Oona: What!? No!

Olympia: Are you finished with the Glasses-inator?

Oona: No! I still can't find one more gadget. I'm combining gadgets to add up to eighty-four. So far I have seventy-six. I just need an eight.

Otis: Oona, it's Otis. Well you better be there soon. We're almost done. We're on the finals.

Oona: What!? You can't be!

Otis: Meet us there.

 **Otis hung up the phone and handed it back to Olympia. Oona was stressed out.**

Oona: Oh boy. I need to find that gadget. Oh here it is. Yes! Eighty-four!

 **She made the gadget and zapped it on Oscar's face. Oscar was still sleep. He had his new glasses on.**

Oona: Oscar? Wake up.

Oscar: Oona? Hey, I can see! Did you create the gadget?

Oona: yep.

Oscar: perfect. The Archery contest!

Oona: I know!

Oscar: Come on!

 **Oscar and Oona ran to the Creature Room, but they missed it.**

Oscar: We made it.

Ms. O: Great job agents. You all did amazing. That's it.

Oona: No! We missed it!

Oscar: Oona, I'm so sorry. I should have let you play.

Oona: No. It's my fault. I'm the one who broke your glasses.

Oscar: But none of this would have happened if I didn't take them off in the first place.

Oona: it doesn't matter who's fault it is. We missed the game.

Ms. O: Oona, since you missed the game, how about you have fun with the bows and arrows by yourself?

Oona: Really? Thanks! Come on Oscar!

Oscar: Okay.

Oona: Finally!

 **Oona shoot an arrow, but it didn't hit the target. Instead it was going towards Oscar. Quickly Oscar put a book by his face. The arrow hit the book and broke Oscar's new glasses. Oona gasped.**

Oscar: Well at least we have the Glasses-inator.


	13. The Soundcheck-inator

**Note: I made this one, but a huge error happened. So I'm doing it again.**

* * *

 **It was a normal day at the squad, Oscar was in the lab. Otto walked in.**

Otto: Hey Oscar.

Oscar: Oh hey Otto. What's up?

Otto: Where's Oona?

Oscar: Oh. Well...you know when Oona lost ten gadgets and I couldn't help her?

Otto: Well you were sick.

Oscar: Yep. Oona's sick. So it's just me.

Otto: Oh. I get it. So now you're subbing in.

Oscar: Correct, but I'm the main scientist.

 **Then Otto saw a gadget.**

Otto: Hey, what's this gadget?

Oscar: Oh. Oona made that one. It's called the Soundcheck-inator.

 **Otto was so excited. He loves Soundcheck and there's a gadget that has something to do about Soundcheck.**

Otto: Really!?

Oscar: Yep. If you zap it on anyone, they will sing Soundcheck songs.

Otto: Cool!

 **Just for fun, Otto zaps Oscar with the Soundcheck-inator, but nothing happened. Oscar didn't get affected.**

Oscar: Nothing happened.

Otto: Aw. Maybe it's broken.

Oscar: Or maybe I'm immune to it.

Otto: You could be right.

 **Then Orchid walked in.**

Orchid: Hey Oscar, hey Otto.

Otto: Orchid!

 **Otto zapped Orchid with the gadget and Orchid started singing.**

Orchid: Take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four.

Oscar and Otto: What?

Otto: it worked.

Oscar: Then that means I'm immune.

Otto: it worked!

 **Otto ran out of the lab and Oscar followed him. Olive was at her desk and she was humming "Take Away Four."  
**

Otto: Olive! You won't believe this! There's a gadget that makes people sing Soundcheck songs!

Olive: Whoaohoh! One and one and one and one baby, I'll be keeping score. There's nothing left for me cause you take away four.

Otto: You too?

 **Oscar ran to Olive.**

Oscar: Olive?

 **Dr. O walked to the agents. She saw the Soundcheck-inator.**

Dr. O: What's happening? Oh no. This gadget makes people sing Soundcheck songs.

Oscar: yeah. We know.

Dr. O: But did you know that you can't stop singing?

Otto: What!?

Oscar: But wait. Otto only zapped Orchid with the gadget.

Dr. O: Fun fact, it spreads like a virus. A virus is like a cold. This gadget is like a virus. Olive has it too.

Ms. O: In my office! now!

Oscar: Well at least Ms. O's not singing.

Dr. O: Yet.

 **Otto, Oscar, and Dr. O walked in.**

Otto: What's wrong Ms. O?

 **Ms. O was singing. She was singing "The Saddest Song In The World Of All Time."**

Ms. O: Even the power of song can't help you when so much has gone wrong. Wishing we still we still had it all. It's so empty now that everything's gone.

 **Oscar and Dr. O screamed.**

Dr. O: Ms. O has it too?

Oscar: Oh no.

Ms. O: Is it a crime, that just one song comes to mind. The saddest song in the world of all time.

Dr. O: This is not good. Come on. We have to see if anyone else has...up, down, left, right.

Otto: Dr. O has it!

Oscar: I know.

Orchid: I'm gonna move my feet tonight.

Olive: I'm gonna show my funky side like nobody's watching.

Oscar: Come on Otto, we have to solve this. Wait. There's an Un-Soundcheck-inator.

Otto: Lets go!

 **Oscar and Otto ran into the lab, but the Un-Soundcheck-inator wasn't there.**

Oscar: What!? Where is it?

Otto: It's not there?

Oscar: No. Where is the gadget?

Otto: I don't know! Do you think Odd Todd has it?

Oscar: Maybe. Lets go!

 **Oscar ran out of the lab but Otto stopped him.**

Otto: wait!

Oscar: What?

Otto: Aren't you scared of Odd Todd?

Oscar: Not anymore. I'm not scared of that weirdo anymore. I'm ready to fight him!

Otto: Wait!

Oscar: Now what?

Otto: Can we have a concert first?

Oscar: Okay, but make it fast.

Otto: Sweet!

Oscar: But then we have to stop Odd Todd.

Otto: Oscar, I know you're not scared of Odd Todd anymore, but I'm still scared of him.

Oscar: relax. I'll be with you the entire time.

Otto: Thanks Oscar.

Ms. O and the agents: Up, down, left, right. I'm gonna move my feet tonight. I'm gonna show my funky side like nobody's watching.

 **Five minutes later...**

Oscar: Okay Otto, lets find Odd Todd.

Otto: Okay.

 **Oscar took the Soundcheck-inator with him. Otto and Oscar went to the park. They did not use the tubes.  
**

Otto: Why couldn't we use the tubes?

Oscar: Well all the Tube Operators are singing too.

Otto: man.

Oscar: Wait, how come you don't have the Soundcheck virus?

Otto: I don't know.

Oscar: Come on Otto!

 **The agents found Odd Todd's lair.**

Oscar: There's Odd Todd's lair!

 **Back at the squad, everyone was singing.**

Olaf: Probably, I will probably love you forever. Probably...

Oren: I'll most likely be there by your side. Probably...

Olive: take a chance with the odds in our favor. With so many stars, some are bound yo align. Probably.

Olympia: Babe. I can search all my days. And never find such a love.

Orchid: Well maybe if I reach a hundred and five.

Ms. O: But humans very seldom live that long.

Otis: Or maybe seventy-one.

Oksana: Nobody knows what love has in store. If it's ninety percent, lets just call it for sure. Probably!

Dr. O: I will probably love you forever. Probably...

Octavia: I'll most likely be there by your side. Probably...

 **Meanwhile, Oscar and Otto were outside by Odd Todd's lair. Oscar banged on the door.**

Oscar: Come out Todd! I know you're in there!

Odd Todd: How do you know?

Oscar: Uh we can hear you.

 **Odd Todd opened the door.**

Odd Todd: Okay. What do you want?

Otto: We need the Un-Soundcheck-inator.

Odd Todd: What are you talking about? I don't have it!

Otto: Uh yeah you do.

Odd Todd: How do you know?

Oscar: It's in your hand!

Odd Todd: Oh.

Oscar: Now can you give me that gadget please?

Odd Todd: No!

Oscar: Give me that gadget or I'll zap you with this gadget!

Odd Todd: What gadget is that?

Oscar: The Soundcheck-inator. It makes someone sing Soundcheck songs. The only problem is that they can't stop singing Soundcheck songs.

Odd Todd: Okay.

 **Odd Todd takes the Soundcheck-inator. He took it out of Oscar's hand. Then Odd Todd zapped Oscar with the Soundcheck-inator. He thought that Oscar will be singing the songs, but nothing happened. Oscar's still immune to the gadget.**

Odd Todd: What? what's going on? Why isn't it working?

Oscar: It won't work on me. Otto did the same thing. I'm immune to it.

Odd Todd: Fine! I don't think Otto is!

 **Odd Todd zaps Otto with the Soundcheck-inator. Now Otto was singing.**

Otto: Take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four. Whoaohoh! One and one and one and one baby, I'll be keeping score. There's nothing left from me cause you take away four.

Oscar: Oh no.

 **Odd Todd laughing. Oscar had it.**

Oscar: Todd!

 **Odd Todd ran away and Oscar was chasing him.**

Oscar: Get back here!

Odd Todd: You'll never catch me!

Otto: Dance, dance! like nobody's watching.

Oscar: Otto, please stop! I need to get Todd.

Otto: Is it a crime that just one song comes to mind. The saddest song in the world of all time.

Odd Todd: Well Oscar, it looks like you're on your own.

Oscar: No I'm not! There's still one person who didn't get hit with the Soundcheck-inator.

Odd Todd: Oh yeah? Who might that be?

Oscar: Agent Oona.

 **Like Oscar said, Oona didn't get hit with the gadget. Oona was actually sick. Her badge phone started to ring.**

Oona: Hello?

Oscar: Oona! It'd me, Oscar! I can sure use your help.

Oona: What is it?

Oscar: So Otto zapped Orchid with the Soundcheck-inator and then it started spreading like a virus. Odd Todd has the Un-Soundcheck-inator, but he zapped Otto with the gadget.

Oona: You better be careful. You might get hit next.

Oscar: Don't worry. That won't happen. The only good thing is that I don't get affected by it. So I need your help.

Oona: Oscar, I'd love to help you, but...remember when I got lost on my first day at the squad?

Oscar: Yeah?

Oona: Well you were sick. Now I'm sick. I can't help you. Sorry.

Oscar: It's alright.

 **Oscar hung up the phone.**

Oscar: Oona can't help me.

Odd Todd: You are defeated!

Oscar: Oh that's it!

 **Once again Oscar was chasing after Odd Todd. Meanwhile back at the Odd Squad headquarters, everyone was singing Soundcheck songs, but this time, they were bored. They're tired of singing it, but they couldn't stop singing.**

Ms. O: take away one, take away one, take away one, take away one breath from me and you take away four. Whoaohoh.

Olympia: One and one and one and one baby. I'll be keeping score. There's nothing left for me cause you take away four.

Olive: Up, down, left, right. I'm gonna move my feet tonight. I'm gonna show my funky side like nobody's watching.

 **Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Odd Todd stopped running. He was getting tired of running.**

Odd Todd: okay...I need a break from running.

Oscar: Sure. As long as you let me do this!

 **Oscar grabbed the Un-Soundcheck-inator and zapped it on Otto. Otto stopped singing.**

Otto: Oh man. I liked singing.

Oscar: Come on Otto, we have to help everyone else!

Otto: Okay.

 **Otto and Oscar ran back to the squad. Oscar zapped everyone with the gadget and all the agents stopped singing.**

Olive: yes!

Ms. O: Nice work Oscar.

Oscar: Thanks Ms. O.

Ms. O: Now, Otto!?

Otto: Look I'm sorry. I'll never zap anyone with this gadget ever again.

Ms. O: Okay, but I'm more annoyed at Oona. I'll talk to her when she gets back. Now everyone, back to work!


	14. Olive's Day Off

**For two weeks, Olive was getting called to Ms. O's office a lot. Olive and Otto were at their desk. Olive groaned.  
**

Otto: Partner? You alright?

Olive: Every day. It's odd stuff this, odd stuff that!

Otto: But I thought you like your job.

Olive: I do, but I need a break! When's the last time I had a day off?

Otto: Um...ooh! The last time you had a break was when Oren and I had to be Captain Fun, but you said that you're not got going to have another day off.

Olive: Yeah, but, have you've ever been stressed?

Otto: Yeah.

Olive: Well I need a break. I'm going to talk to Ms. O.

 **Olive went to Ms. O's office.**

Olive: Ms. O, I need to talk to you.

Ms. O: What is it Olive?

Olive: I need a day off. I need a break.

Ms. O: You want a break!? Sure. I'll let you have one. When do you want it?

Olive: Today.

Ms. O: Sure.

Olive: Right now.

Ms. O: Okay.

Olive: Should I go?

Ms. O: Yes. Well? What are you waiting for? Go!

 **Olive ran to her partner.**

Otto: Well? What did Ms. O say?

Olive: Yes. Partner, I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Oscar walked to Olive.**

Oscar: Where are you going?

Olive: I'm taking a day off. Hey, you can be Otto's partner today.

Oscar: I don't know if that's possible, but sure.

Olive: See you tomorrow.

 **Olive walked out.**

Otto: Nothing's going today right?

Oscar: I don't think so.

 **Just for fun, Otto called Olive. Olive's badge phone was ringing.**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Otto: Hey Olive.

Olive: Partner? What's the problem?

Otto: Nothing I just want to see how your day off is.

Olive: Otto, my badge phone is only for emergencies, not for a chat.

Otto: Sorry.

 **Otto hung up. An hour later, Otto called Olive again. Olive picked up her phone.**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Otto: Hey partner.

Olive: Is this an emergency?

Otto: It's not.

Olive: Otto, I told you an hour ago, only call me if this is an emergency.

Otto: Okay.

 **Otto hung up and then Oona ran to Otto and Oscar.**

Oona: Howdy do!

Oscar: Hey Oona.

Otto: What's up?

Oona: I just want to talk to you guys.

Otto: Okay.

Oscar: wait, what did you do this time?

Oona: Nothing.

Oscar: Okay.

Oona: But I want to show you something in the lab.

 **Oscar and Otto walked into the lab.**

Otto: What is it?

Oona: This!

 **Oona took a blanket off the cage and there was a little creature in it.**

Oscar: Okay, why is that creature not in the Creature Room?

Oona: Oh come on. Ocean won't even know.

 **Then Ocean came in. Oona hid the creature.  
**

Ocean: Have you've seen my new little creature?

Oona: Nope.

Ocean: okay.

 **Ocean walked away. Oona took the blanket off the cage that the creature was in, but the creature wasn't there.**

Oona: Oh no!

Oscar: What? Oh no! Where's the creature?

Otto: It must have come out!

Oscar: Lets find that creature!

 **Five minutes have passed. They couldn't find the creature.**

Otto: I don't see it.

Oona: You think it went out of the Odd Squad headquarters?

Otto: I'll call Olive. Maybe she knows were the creature is.

 **Meanwhile, Olive was watching a Basketball game. She was not wearing her Odd Squad uniform, but she had her badge with her. Her badge phone was ringing.  
**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Otto: Olive!

Olive: What is it? Are you here to chat with me again?

Otto: No! This is a real emergency! There's a creature loose.

Olive: Otto, you have to solve this yourself. This is my day off.

Otto: Please Olive!

Olive: How big is the creature?

Otto: Small.

Olive: Okay, then try to...

 **Just then a basketball hit Olive's badge phone. It broke.**

Olive: Oh no.

Otto: Olive? Olive are you still there? Olive?

 **Otto hung up.**

Otto: She's not answering! What happened?

Oscar: Otto, calm down. Everything going to be fine. We can solve this creature case together.

Otto: But what about Olive?

Oscar: Look, just because Olive is not here, it doesn't mean that we can't solve this case.

Otto: You're right. Lets go!

 **Meanwhile back at the gym, Olive was playing basketball.**

Coach Roberts: I'm glad to have you here.

Olive: I'm glad too. I can't believe I'm with Coach Roberts!

Coach Roberts: Good thing you're here. Some of my players are hurt.

Olive: Put me in coach.

 **Otto and Oscar were looking for a small creature.**

Otto: Hey Oscar, how come Oona always makes mistakes?

Oscar: Well she's still training.

Otto: Oscar, it's May. She joined Odd Squad in February!

Oscar: She makes a lot of mistakes.

Otto: I know. I'm surprised that Ms. O didn't kick her off the squad.

Oscar: Well it's not Ms. O responsibility. She said that it's mine. If I think she caused too much oddness, I can decide if I want her to stay or to leave.

Otto: What are you going to do?

Oscar: I don't know.

 **After the game, Olive went to her house. She made herself some lunch and watched some TV.**

Olive: Now this is a day off. I get to relax and not worry about any oddness.

 **Then suddenly, a little creature walked in. It spit fire out. Olive screamed.**

Olive: What? Why is there a creature in here? I have to call Otto.

 **Olive took out her badge and called Otto. Otto and Oscar were looking everywhere for a little creature. Then Otto's badge phone started to ring.**

Otto: O-T-T-O?

Olive: Partner! I found the creature!

Otto: I thought you were on your day off. Or maybe you just want to have a chat with me.

Olive: What?

Otto: Oh come on Olive. I know you're lonely back at your house.

Olive: I'm not kidding! The creature is in my house!

Otto: Got it partner.

 **Otto hung up and told Oscar the news. Olive was back in her house trying to get the creature out.**

Olive: That's it little guy. Come to Olive. That's right. I hope Otto comes soon.

 **Then the doorbell rang.**

Olive: Come in.

 **Otto and Oscar walked in.**

Otto: We're here.

Oscar: Where's the creature?

Olive: Right here.

 **Olive handed the creature over to Otto.**

Otto: Aw. He's so cute. I wonder if I can have him.

Oscar: You know you can't keep that creature.

Otto: Oh.

Olive: We'll I'm not missing this.

Oscar: Olive, I thought you were on your break.

Olive: I want to see how this goes.

Oscar: Okay.

 **The agents went back to the squad. Ocean saw them.**

Ocean: There they are. Olive, Otto, where is my little creature?

Otto: Right here.

Ocean: How did it get out?

Olive: Uh...

Otto: You see we were...

 **Oscar sighed.**

Oscar: I have to tell him myself. Oona did this. She took your creature out and then it got loose.

Olive: I found it in my house.

Ms. O: Oona!

Oona: Yep. You're mad.

Ms. O: Come with me to my office. Now!

Oona: Okay.

Ms. O: Olive, I thought you were taking a day off.

Olive: Maybe another time, but now, I have oddness to solve.

 **Olive, Otto, and Oscar left to fix more oddness.**


	15. Otto The Scientist

**Otto was at his desk, working on a case. He was humming "Take Away Four." Olive was not with him. Ms. O walked to Otto.  
**

Ms O: Otto! In the lab! Now!

Otto: Got it. wait, did you say the lab?

Ms. O: Yes!

 **Otto walked to the lab. He saw Oona.  
**

Otto: You wanted to see me Ms. O?

Ms. O: Yes. Something very odd has happened. You are in charge of the lab today.

 **Otto was shocked.**

Otto: What?

Ms. O: Oscar's out sick and nobody else can do it.

Otto: What about Oona?

Ms. O: Have you've seen Oona in the lab by herself? Remember when she lost ten gadgets?

Otto: How can I not? Hey, where's Olive?

Ms. O: She's taking care of Oscar. It like those two have a relationship.

Otto: How is that possible? Oscar's thirteen and Olive is twelve.

Ms. O: Never mind that. You are in charge of the lab. Here's your outfit.

 **Ms. O handed Otto a lab coat. Five minutes later, Otto was in a lab coat. He put glasses on. Not eye glasses or reading glasses. It was a costume.**

Otto: Hey I'm Oscar. I wonder if I can fool anyone.

 **Olympia and Otis walked in.**

Olympia: Hello Oscar.

Otto: Hello. wait that's not what Oscar says. I mean hey guys.

Otis: Well meet us at our desk.

Otto: Okay. So Oona, what kind of gadgets do you have?

Oona: Oh. I have the Pumpkin-inator.

Otto: Wait, that made me turn into a pumpkin and got in the hands of Odd Todd.

Oona: Yeah I know, but I fixed it.

Otto: Really?

Oona: Yeah. Try it out.

 **Otto was playing around with the gadget and then his head turned into a pumpkin. Otto screamed.**

Oona: Oops.

 **Other agents ran to the lab.**

Orchid: What happened?

Oren: It looks like Oona zapped Otto with a gadget.

Olympia: That's not Otto, it's Oscar.

Oren: Oh come on. Step aside rookies. I know that it's not Oscar. It's Otto.

Otis: How do you know?

Oren: First of all, Otto's skin color is not the same as Oscar's.

Olaf: yeah.

Ms. O: Agents! What happened to Otto?

 **Oona laughed nervously. Ms. O looked at Oona.**

Ms. O: Oona?

Oona: It's not my fault! He used it on himself.

 **Ms. O got the Un-Pumpkin-inator gadget and zapped Otto. Otto's head was normal again.**

Otto: Well first of all you said that you "fixed" the gadget. Ms. O, it's Oona's fault.

Ms. O: Of course it is Otto! Now get back to work!

Otto: wait in the lab or at my desk?

Ms. O: In the lab!

 **Ms. O walked away. Otto's stomach started to growl.**

Otto: I'm getting hungry. I'll be back.

 **Otto walked away. Oona was looking at her box filled with strange gadgets. She combined two of them together and then zapped it on the floor. The floor became ice. Oona created the Ice-inator. Then the ice was all over the floor of other rooms of the squad. Everyone was slipping. Otto was in the Breakroom. Then he saw ice.  
**

Otto: What? What's this?

 **Olympia and Otis were slipping.**

Otis: Ice.

Oona: Cream!

Otis: Seriously?

Oona: Oh come on.

 **Dr. O slipped.**

Dr. O: I'm a doctor, not an ice skater.

Otto: Oona, what did you do?

Oona: I created the ice-inator.

Oren: Is there an Un-ice-inator?

Oona: No.

Ms. O: This is not my day.

Otto: Okay. Everyone calm down! I know what will make everyone happy. Soundcheck.

Ms. O: As much as I love Soundcheck, that is the worst idea ever!

Otto: Fine. I'll fix this.

 **Otto skated all the way back to the lab.**

Otto: Never fear, Otto is hear.

 **Then Otto slipped.**

Otto: Why did I wear roller skates? I need Olive's help.

 **Otto called Olive. Olive was at Oscar's house. She was in the kitchen, cooking something for Oscar. Then her badge phone rang.**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Otto: Partner! I need your help! There's ice everywhere at the squad.

Olive: I'm sorry ice?

Otto: No ice cream. Yes ice!

Olive: How did this happen?

Otto: Oona created the Ice-inator.

Olive: Oh Oona.

Otto: Where are you!? I need your help!

Olive: Otto, you can solve this yourself. Remember when I took a day off? You solved the case.

Otto: Not really. I needed your help.

Olive: Look Otto, I know you can do this yourself. Just stay at your desk and try to figure something else. I'll call Polly Graph to help you.

Otto: But I'm not at my desk.

Olive: What do you mean?

Otto: Ms. O told me to be in charge of the lab today.

Olive: The lab?

Otto: yep.

Olive: You can do this partner. I trust you. Good luck.

 **Olive hung up. Then she went back to cooking. Back at the squad, there was still ice.**

Otto: Did you make an Un-Ice-inator?

Oona: Yep. Here it is.

 **Otto zapped the entire floor with the gadget.  
**

Otto: There everything is normal.

 **Ms. O was swimming towards the lab.**

Ms. O: Not really Otto. Now there's water everywhere.

Otto: I didn't know it was Swimming Day.

Ms. O: It's not and there's no such thing! Now get all this water out! Now!

Otto: yes Ms. O.

 **Oona swam to Otto. She was holding a gadget.**

Oona: This will work!

Ms. O: No Oona! That's the...

 **Oona zapped the gadget and a thunderstorm cloud appeared.**

Ms. O: Storm-inator.

Oona: Sorry.

Ms. O: Now there's water all over the place!

Otto: On the bright side, we can swim.

Ms. O: Otto, this is not a pool.

 **Ms. O pulled the plug and all the water was gone.**

Otto: Why didn't you think of that before?

Ms. O: I thought you would know how to stop this.

Otto: Nope.

Ms. O: That's it! The lab is closed for the day!

Oona: No! Please, give me another chance.

Ms. O: I gave you a million chances. You'll have to talk to your boss.

Otto: Who's her boss?

Ms. O: Oscar.

Otto: Oh. I'll just tell Oscar.

Ms. O: Maybe tomorrow Otto.

Otto: Okay.

 **The next day, everything was normal. Oscar was back. He walked to Otto.**

Oscar: hey Otto.

Otto: Oscar? Oscar! You're back! I really needed you.

Oscar: What happened yesterday?

Otto: Well Ms. O made me a scientist yesterday and Oona made gadgets that caused lots of trouble.

Oscar: Oona. Thanks Otto. I need to talk to Oona now.

 **Oscar walked to the lab.**

Ms. O: well now I know that Otto cannot be a scientist.


	16. Oona's Addiction

**So I have a fidget spinner. What if Oona wanted one really badly and was addicted to it?**

* * *

 **It was a normal day at the squad. Oscar was in the lab doing his normal experiments. However, there was something green in his pocket. Oona popped up.  
**

Oona: Howdy do!

Oscar: hey Oona.

 **Oona saw something in Oscar's pocket.**

Oona: What is that?

Oscar: Oh. It's a new gadget.

Oona: No not that. That thing in your pocket.

 **Oscar took the green toy out.**

Oscar: You mean this?

Oona: yeah. What is that?

Oscar: Oh. It's called a fidget spinner.

Oona: Cool! What does it do?

Oscar: Well it's a anti-stress toy. It helps people who have ADHD, autism, or anxiety, but lately everyone just wants one. I decided to get involved.

Oona: can I have one?

Oscar: Sorry Oona. This is the only one I have.

Oona: Darn it.

 **Oona walked out of the lab. She saw Olympia and Otis. Olympia was holding a package.**

Otis: What's that?

Olympia: It came!

Otis: What did?

Olympia: My new fidget spinner.

Otis: You already have a lot of those.

Olympia: Oh come on Otis. I only have 2,796 fidget spinners.

Otis: So how many do you have now?

Olympia: 2,797.

Oona: Howdy do!

Otis: Hey Oona.

Oona: Olympia, can I have one of your spinners?

Olympia: Sorry Oona. I need all of them. I'm doing a challenge.

Oona: Oh. Otis?

Otis: Sorry I don't have any of those.

Oona: Why not?

Otis: I don't get involved with those.

 **Olive and Otto walked to Olympia and Otis. Otto had four fidget spinners.**

Otto: hey look at my spinners. They each have one member of Soundcheck on them.

Olive: I have a customize spinner.

Oona: how come I never heard of them?

Otto: I don't know.

 **Olympia opened her package but the spinner was smaller than the ones she has.**

Olympia: Otis, this spinner is small than the ones that I have. Do you want it?

Otis: Okay.

Oona: But...

Otis: thanks Olympia.

 **Otis was spinning it.**

Otis: You were right. This is fun.

Oona: Lucky.

 **Ms. O walked to the agents.**

Oona: At least Ms. O doesn't have a fidget spinner.

Ms. O: Agents, I have news. I have a fidget spinner.

Oona: Even you have one? Lucky.

 **Oona walked back to the lab.**

Oona: Oscar, can I see your spinner?

Oscar: Okay.

 **Oscar handed Oona his spinner. Oona was spinning it like crazy.**

Oona: This is fun!

Ms. O: Oscar, I need to talk to you.

Oscar: Sure. Oona, I need that spinner back.

Oona: fine.

 **Oona handed Oscar the spinner. Oscar and Ms. O were in Ms. O's office. Oona walked in.  
**

Ms. O: Oona, what are you doing here?

Oona: No reason. Can I see the spinner?

Oscar: Not now Oona.

Oona: Oh man. I really want to play with it.

 **Five minutes later, Oscar went back to the lab. His spinner was still in his pocket. Ever few minutes, Oona tried to get the spinner out of Oscar's pocket.**

Oscar: What are you doing?

Oona: I just want to see the spinner.

Oscar: No. You're not playing with it now.

Oona: Fine. I wish I had my own.

 **Oscar sighed. He took out a dollar bill and handed it to Oona.**

Oscar: Here. Take this dollar bill and go buy yourself a fidget spinner.

Oona: thanks Oscar.

 **Oona walked out of the squad. She went to a mall. There weren't a lot of spinners left. Oona choose a blue one. A woman was in charge of the spinners.**

Oona: How much is this one?

Woman: Ten dollars.

Oona: Ten?

Woman: yes.

 **Oona took the money out of her pocket, but she only had a dollar.**

Oona: I only have one dollar.

Woman: I'm sorry, but you can't have the spinner.

Oona: I'll be right back!

 **Oona left the mall and went back to the squad. While she was gone, a couple of kids took some spinners. Oona ran to the lab.**

Oscar: That was fast.

Oona: I need nine more dollars.

Oscar: You're lucky I have two fives. Five plus five equals ten.

 **Oscar handed Oona the money. Oona ran back to the mall, but when she go there, there were no more fidget spinners.**

Oona: Where are the fidget spinners?

Woman: I'm sorry. There are none left.

Oona: Oh no.

 **Oona went back to the lab.**

Oscar: Once again, that was fast.

Oona: They're sold out.

Oscar: Well have you've thought of making one?

Oona: A gadget called the Fidget spinner-inator?

Oscar: No. Make your own fidget spinner.

Oona: That's even better. I'll do it! I need help though.

Oscar: Sure. I'll help you.

 **Oscar and Oona were making a fidget spinner. Otto walked in.**

Otto: Hey. What's going on?

Oona: We're making a fidget spinner. They're aren't anymore in the mall, so Oscar's making one for me.

Oscar: Oona, I'm helping you. You're the one who should make this.

Oona: Oh. Right.

 **Five minutes later, Oona finished the spinner. It was a bottle cap fidget spinner.**

Oona: It's done! I have a fidget spinner and mine is unique.

Olympia: Wow.

Otis: That is so cool!

Oona: So who wants a sleepover at my house?

 **Olympia, Otis, Olive, and Otto raise their hand.**

Olive: Oscar?

Oscar: yeah?

Olive: want to come?

Oscar: I'm fine. Teenagers don't have sleepovers.

Oona: Come on Oscar. We'll do cool things.

Oscar: Like what?

Oona: We can compare fidget spinners.

Oscar: Okay.

 **So Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis, Oscar, and Oona go to Oona's house for a sleepover. Everyone had their spinner out.**

Olympia: Oh man. I should have had all my spinners with me.

Otis: You're crazy if you brought all of those with you.

Olympia: True.

Oona: So now lets compare these spinners. I have a bottle cap spinner.

Oscar: Don't go crazy with that spinner Oona.

Oona: I won't.

 **It is now ten pm. Oscar yawned.**

Oscar: Alright Oona, lets get to bed.

 **The agents were in a sleeping bag. Olive and Oscar shared their sleeping bag. Oona was in her bed playing with the fidget spinner. When all the agents went to bed, Oona was still up. She was still playing with the spinner. Otto woke up.**

Otto: Oona? What are you doing up? Aren't you tired?

Oona: Nope.

 **Olympia and Otis woke up.**

Olympia: Oona, it's ten pm. Go back to sleep.

Otto: She says that she's not tired.

Otis: Are you crazy?

Olympia: I think she _is_ crazy.

 **Olive woke up.**

Olive: Oscar, wake up.

 **Olive elbowed Oscar and Oscar woke up.**

Oscar: Huh? What?

Olive: Everyone's up.

Oscar: Okay why?

Olive: I think it's because of that.

 **Olive pointed to Oona's spinner.**

Oscar: Oona?

Olive: Not Oona. The spinner.

Otto: yep.

Oscar: Oona, hand me the spinner.

 **Oona handed Oscar the fidget spinner. Oscar put it in his pocket.**

Oscar: You'll get it back tomorrow. Back to bed guys.

 **Everyone went back to bed. Oona tried to fall asleep.**

Oona: I can't go to sleep without that spinner. What do I do? I need it.

 **Oona got out of bed and walked very quietly to Olive and Oscar's sleeping bag. She tried to reach the spinner that was in Oscar's pocket, but it failed. Oscar knew that Oona would try to get the spinner so he took the spinner out while he was still asleep and he put it in his other pocket so Oona couldn't reach it.**

Oona: Shoot!

 **Then Oona took out a piece of paper and drew a fidget spinner and then she fell asleep. The next day, Otto was making breakfast.**

Otto: Guys! wake up!

 **The agents woke up.**

Oona: Oscar, where's my fidget spinner.

Oscar: Oona, you're not getting it until after we eat breakfast.

Oona: Fine.

 **They went to Oona's kitchen.**

Otto: So how did you all sleep?

Olive: Fine.

Oscar: yep.

Otis: Somehow I had a dream about...

Olympia: Martin Luther King Jr's speech?

Otis: No! It was about Oona's fidget spinner.

Olympia: Oh.

Otto: What about you Oona?

Oona: I couldn't sleep at all.

Otto: Why not?

Oona: I need my fidget spinner.

Oscar: Oona, I told you not to think about that crazy thing.

Oona: I can't stop thinking about it. I need it.

Otto: It's like you're addicted to that thing.

Olive: I think she is.

Oscar: I don't think, I know that she's addicted.

Olympia: well what do we do?

Otis: I say we keep it away from her.

Olive: Lets go to the squad.

 **The agents went to the squad.**

Ms. O: Good morning agents.

Oscar: Morning Ms. O.

 **Ms. O looked at Oona.**

Ms. O: Oscar, follow me in my office.

Oscar: okay.

 **Oscar went to Ms. O's office. He sat down in a chair.**

Oscar: So what's this about?

Ms. O: It's about Oona. What's wrong with her?

Oscar: Well you see, she's addicted to this.

 **Oscar took out the bottle cap fidget spinner.**

Ms. O: What is that?

Oscar: It's a fidget spinner.

Ms. O: Oh. So that's what Oona's addicted to.

Oscar: Correct.

Ms. O: Well I don't know how to solve this.

Oscar: I'll keep it in here.

Ms. O: Okay. Have fun with that Oscar.

 **Oscar went to the lab.**

Oona: Hey Oscar.

Oscar: Hey.

Oona: Have you've seen Spinny?

Oscar: Who?

Oona: Spinny.

Oscar: Who's Spinny?

Oona: My fidget spinner.

Oscar: You named your spinner?

Oona: yep. So can I have him?

 **Oscar sighed.**

Oscar: First of all, naming your fidget spinner is kind of weird and second of all, you're addicted to that thing.

Oona: No! What am I, crazy?

Oscar: Do you even know what addicted means?

Oona: Of course I know what it means.

 **Two minutes later...**

Oona: Yeah, I don't know what that means.

Oscar: Okay it means that you can't move on. It's very hard to explain it.

Oona: But I really need Spinny.

Oscar: Oona, stop. This is crazy.

Oona: But I need it!

Oscar: That's it!

 **Oscar ran out of the lab and ran to Olive and Otto's desk.**

Otto: Oscar?

Olive: You alright?

Oscar: yeah. Oona is addicted to this crazy thing. Hide it in the desk.

Otto: Okay.

Oscar: Oh! And don't tell Oona where it is.

Olive: You got it.

 **Oscar ran back to the lab.**

Otto: That's easy.

Olive: Otto, you can't keep secrets.

Otto: Oh yeah?

Olive: yeah.

Otto: of course I can.

 **Agent Orchid walked in.**

Orchid: Have you've seen my new toy?

Otto: Oh it's right here.

 **Otto handed Orchid the toy.**

Orchid: Why was it here?

Otto: I was hiding it. It was a surprise.

Orchid: thanks Sherman.

 **Orchid walked away. Olive looked at Otto.**

Olive: You just told Orchid the secret.

Otto: Oops.

Olive: See? I told you that you can't keep a secret.

 **Oona ran to Olive and Otto's desk.**

Oona: Have you've seen my fidget spinner? I named it Spinny?

Olive: Nope.

Otto: Of course we have. It's right...

 **Olive covered Otto's mouth with her hand.**

Oona: Huh?

Olive: It's not here.

Oona: Oh.

 **Oona walked away.**

Olive: We need to have a chat about keeping secrets.

Otto: Okay.

 **Oona went back to the lab.**

Oona: I miss my spinner.

Oscar: Okay why are you going crazy with that spinner.

 **Odd Todd appeared.**

Odd Todd: That's because _I_ am the one who made her go crazy!

Oscar: Huh?

Odd Todd: I hypnotize her.

Oscar: What?

Odd Todd: Will you stop asking stupid questions!? I am the one who made Oona addicted to this spinner. I hypnotize her.

Oscar: Why would you do that?

Odd Todd: Again, you're asking questions, but I'll answer it. I made Oona jealous.

Oscar: Well stop! She's going crazy with that spinner.

Odd Todd: No. I won't.

Oscar: That's it Odd Todd!

 **Oscar zapped Odd Todd. Odd Todd turned into club soda.**

Odd Todd: Turn me back!

Oscar: Sure. As long as you stop making Oona fixated about that spinner.

Odd Todd: I will! Now turn me back! Please!

Oscar: Fine.

 **Oscar turned Odd Todd back to a human and Odd Todd stopped making Oona fixated about the fidget spinner and then he left.**

Oona: Oscar?

Oscar: Yeah?

Oona: I'm sorry about the spinner.

Oscar: It's alright. I'm glad that you're not obsessed about that spinner anymore.

Oona: I know you are, but can I still have it?

 **Oscar groaned.**

Oona: What can I say? I still like it.


	17. Train Ride To Manhattan

**I saw a Billy Joel concert and I took a train to the city. So how will the agents react when they're on a train? Note: The things that Oona says are the places where the train stopped at.**

* * *

 **Ms. O, Olive, Otto, Oscar, Olympia, Otis, and Oona were running around like crazy. They were taking a train to Manhattan.  
**

Ms. O: Lets go agents! We don't want to be late!

Olive: Yes Ms. O.

Otto: Okay.

Oona: Where are we going?

Oscar: We're going to Manhattan.

Oona: Cool!

 **Dr. O walked to the agents.**

Dr. O: What's happening?

Oscar: We're going to Manhattan.

Dr. O: I'm coming too. Who knows, you could need a doctor. I'm a doctor.

Ms. O: Sure.

Olive: lets go.

 **Oksana is in the kitchen.**

Oscar: Oksana?

Oksana: Hello Oscar. What were you doing?

Oscar: Well Ms. O, Olive, Otto, Dr. O, Oona, Olympia, Otis, and I are going to Manhattan, New York. Do you want to come with us?

Oksana: I'm fine.

Oscar: Come on Oksana. Come with us.

Oksana: I'm fine Oscar.

Oscar: No. Don't you get bored being in the Breakroom all the time?

Oksana: Yes. Okay. I'll come.

Oscar: Okay.

 **The agents leave the squad and they go to the train station. A train just passed them and it went super fast.**

Oscar: Whoa! Did you see that?

Olive: How can I not?

Otis: Time?

Oscar: 4:31.

Oona: am or pm?

Oscar: pm Oona.

Oona: Oh.

Otto: Guys relax. Up, Down, Left, Right...

Olive: Otto, not now.

Otto: Okay.

Ms. O: Keep an eye on the train.

 **Oona didn't know what that meant, so she actually tried to pull her eye out. Oscar stopped her.**

Oscar: No! Not for real.

Oona: Oh. Okay.

Otis: Time?

Oscar: 4:35.

Otis: Come on. Make the train get here faster.

Oscar: I can't.

 **Otto saw that there was a lot of people waiting for the same train. Random people were talking and it was getting loud.**

Otto: It sounds like a cafeteria out here.

Olive: You're right.

Oscar: Well it's not like the school cafeteria where there are lots of kids and they're very rude.

Otto: true.

Otis: Time?

Oscar: Why do you keep asking that?

Otis: I'm bored. I'm just standing here.

Oksana: That's what I always do in the Breakroom.

 **Oscar looked at the sign. It has the information when the train is coming.**

Oscar: It still says that it's on time.

 **When the train came, the agents and the rest of the people went on. All nine agents couldn't sit together.**

Olive: Okay I found some seats. There are three seats on this side. Some have two.

Otto: Well Olive, Oscar, and I will sit together.

Olympia: Okay and Oona, Otis, and I will sit together.

Dr. O: Where will we sit?

Ms. O: I'll be with Oksana and Dr. O.

Oksana: okay.

 **It was now 4:43pm.**

Otto: Wow. Nice train.

Olive: It still sounds noisy.

Olympia: Well it's not noise proof.

Olive: true.

 **The train stopped at a station.**

Oona: We stopped. Time to get up.

Oscar: Sit.

Oona: Oh. Sorry.

 **Otto was looking out the window. The next stop was Hicksville.**

Olive: Did they say Hicksville?

Otis: You mean the place where we get plants?

Olympia: No. That place is just called Hicks.

Otis: Oh.

Olive: It does say Hicksville.

 **Oona knows about Hicksville. There's a plant nursery called Hicks. It's where she gets plants.**

Oona: Alright! Lets get some plants!

Oscar: No. Remind me that I have to sit next to Oona when we go back.

 **Then Oona saw a train ticket and she saw numbers and letters on it.**

Oona: Oh look. Bingo on a train.

Oscar: that's not a bingo card.

Oona: Oh.

 **Then a conductor went by. Oona saw a hat on his head.**

Oona: Hey where did that man get the hat?

Oscar: Oona, conductors wear those on trains.

 **Oona thought that the conductor was the conductor who conducts an orchestra.**

Oona: Conductors? Wow the entire orchestra is here?

Oscar: What!? No! This conductor does not conduct an orchestra. This conductor is always on a train.

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis started laughing.**

Oscar: Yeah real funny guys.

 **Once again the train stopped.**

Oona: We're here!

Oscar: No!

 **Then Oona heard a noise that sounds like a sound when you're on a plane.**

Oona: I didn't know we were on a plane.

Otto: Oona, trains do that noise too.

Oona: Oh. I didn't know that.

 **Then Oona saw a sign that had the word Employees on it.**

Oona: Employees. I had no idea that employees get off here.

Oscar: No Oona.

 **The conductor took the train ticket.**

Oona: Where's the bingo card?

Oscar: For the last time, it's not a bingo card!

Oksana: What station are we going off at?

Ms. O: Penn station.

Oona: We're going to Penn station!

Oscar: Will you please stop talking!?

Oona: Sorry.

 **Oona was now singing a song.**

Oscar: Stop! I just want a peaceful ride!

Oona: Sorry.

Olive: It's alright Oona. Oscar just doesn't want to play games now.

Oona: Okay.

Olive: What's the next stop.

Olympia: Kew Gardens.

 **The train stopped at a train station.**

Oona: Oh. It stopped. I guess we can get off now.

Oscar: No!

Oona: Oops.

 **For five minutes, it was quiet.**

Oscar: Finally. It's quiet.

 **Oona looked at sign.**

Oona: Forests Hills. I had no idea that there was a forest on a hill.

Oscar: Oona, now I'm getting annoyed.

Oona: Oh come on.

Oscar: You're killing me.

 **The next stop was called Woodside.**

Oona: There's wood on the side of the road. I have to get it.

Oscar: Stop!

Oona: Okay.

 **Finally there was a sign that said Penn station.**

Oona: Ooh. Penn station.

 **Oona took a gadget out. Oscar stopped her.**

Oscar: If you're thinking of changing Penn station to Penny station, don't!

 **The train stopped and the agents got off. They were in the city.  
**

Oscar: You wouldn't believe how annoying it was!

Ms. O: What?

Oscar: Oona was being annoying.

Oona: I was just having fun.

Oscar: Right. You were annoying me.

Oona: I'm sorry. I promise I will behave on the ride back.

 **Hours have passes. The agents went back on the train. Oscar was dehydrated. He didn't have any water, but the agents had to go on the train before they miss it and they have to wait for a few more minutes. Luckily Oscar was sucking on a cough drop that he packed with him. The agents got on the train at 10:45pm. Oscar was sitting next to Oona.  
**

Olive: We're on. Are you alright Oscar?

Oscar: I'm so thirsty.

Olive: Dr. O!

 **Dr. O jumped out of her seat and ran to Oscar. Oona looked at a sign. The sign said "Woodside."**

Oona: Oh. We're going to the place where wood is on the side again.

 **When the agents were on the train going to the city, they thought it was funny, but now they're getting tired of Oona playing around.**

Olympia: Very funny Oona.

Oona: Oh come on. You liked it before.

Otto: That was a few hours ago.

Oscar: Play with your fidget spinner.

Oona: I left it at my house. So I can't play with it.

 **Olive was looking at Oscar.**

Olive: Don't worry Oscar. Just keep sucking on the cough drop.

Otto: I know what can make him feel better. Soundcheck.

Olive: No!

 **Oona didn't see the tickets.**

Oona: Hey guys, where are the bingo cards?

Oscar: Oh no. Here we go again. Oona they are not bingo cards.

Oona: Oh.

Otto: Oscar?

Oksana: I would leave him alone right now.

Otis: Oksana, do you have any water?

Oksana: I'm sorry. I don't.

Oona: Wow. Look how dark it is.

Otto: Yep.

Oona: But where's the orchestra?

Otto: What?

Oona: You know. The conductor conducts the orchestra.

Olive: Again, wrong conductor.

Oona: Hey Oscar, I have news.

Olympia: Oona don't bother Oscar.

Oona: Okay. Hey is it just me or are we going backwards?

 **Oscar woke up.**

Oscar: We are going backwards Oona.

Oona: Oh. Hey we're stopping. Lets get off.

Oscar: No. See? We're moving again.

Oona: Okay. What time is it?

Oscar: 11:04.

Oona: Am or Pm? We stopped. Lets get off.

Oscar: This is not our stop. Please sit down.

Oona: Okay. But is it 11:04am or pm?

Oscar: Pm!

Olive: Oscar? Why are you yelling?

Oscar: Oona's driving me crazy.

Otto: Oscar, you rest. We'll keep an eye on Oona.

Oscar: No I'll be fine.

Olive: Are you sure? You look tired and you're also dehydrated.

Oscar: I'm positive.

Olive: Alright.

 **Then Oona saw a sign that said Hicksville again.**

Oona: Are we going to get some plants at Hicks?

Oscar: No Oona. We're not getting off there.

Oona: Sorry.

Olive: How long will we be on this train?

Otto: Why do you want to get off?

Olive: I'm very worried about Oscar.

Otto: Me too partner.

Oona: Hey Look. Hicksville. Lets get some plants.

Oscar: Oona I told you that we're not going to Hicks!

Oona: Oh. Sorry.

Oscar: Now please be quiet. I'm not feeling good.

Oona: Sorry Oscar. I'll be quiet now.

Oscar: Thank you.

 **There was total silence until Oona saw a flash outside. It looked like lightning.**

Oona: I saw a huge flash. Could it be a huge flashlight in the sky?

Oscar: Seriously?

Oona: Sorry.

Otto: That was nice.

Olive: yep.

 **Then the agents got off the train. Then they went back to the squad. Oscar was hydrated again and then they went home.**


	18. Evil Oscar

**Once again, Odd Todd is back, but this time he did something that was bad. Olympia, Otis, and Oscar saw Odd Todd. He was holding a gadget that none of the agents knew about.**

Olympia: What is that gadget?

Odd Todd: You really want to know what gadget this is?

Otis: yeah.

Oscar: hand it over Todd!

Odd Todd: it's Odd Todd! And no! Instead I'll do this!

 **Odd Todd zapped Oscar. Oscar fell on the floor. Olympia and Otis ran to him.**

Olympia: Oscar?

Otis: Are you alright?

 **Oscar got up and zapped Olympia and Otis with a gadget that he was holding.**

Olympia: Ow!

Otis: Are you alright partner?

Olympia: Yeah. Oscar, it's us.

 **Oscar had an evil laugh. Olympia and Otis gasped.**

Olympia: This is not good.

Otis: Back to the squad!

 **Otis and Olympia ran back to the squad. Olive and Otto were at their desk. Otis and Olympia ran to Olive and Otto.**

Olive: Hey Olympia and Otis.

Otto: What's up?

Olympia: Oscar!

 **Olive gasped. She never likes when something bad happens to Oscar.**

Olive: What happened to Oscar?

Olympia: Oscar turned evil.

 **Otto spit some water out.**

Otto: What!?

Otis: it's true.

 **Oona popped up.**

Oona: Howdy do!

Olive: Oscar turned evil!

Oona: What?

Otto: We have to tell Ms. O.

 **The agents ran to Ms. O's office.**

Ms. O: There you all are. Something horrible has happened. Odd Todd turned Oscar evil.

Otto: We heard.

Olive: What do we do!?

Ms. O: Well we're not going to panic. We have to stop Odd Todd. And Oscar.

 **Olive sighed. She never liked to attack Oscar.**

Otto: Hey. Partner, are you alright?

Olive: No. I never thought that I'd be fighting Oscar.

Olympia: Look, we have to. He's under the control of Odd Todd.

Olive: I know, but I don't want to fight him.

Otis: Olive, I know you don't like fighting Oscar, but do you want Oscar to be evil?

Olive: No.

Otto: And that's why we have to fight him.

Olive: Alright. Lets get Oscar back.

Oona: Alright!

Ms. O: Oona, you're staying here. You need to be in charge of the lab.

Oona: Okay.

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis left the squad. They went to the tube lobby.**

Otto: O'Malley, send us to Odd Todd's lair.

O'Malley: Preparing to squishinate! Squishinating!

 **The four agents were squished into balls and went though the tubes. Two minutes later, they got to Odd Todd's lair.**

Odd Todd: Finally! I got one of Odd Squad's best agents! Now the only thing I need to do is make Olive evil.

Olive: Stop Odd Todd!

Odd Todd: Scribbles!

Olive: You know I hate when you call me that.

Odd Todd: Anyway, what do you think about my new partner?

Oscar: Hello Odd Squad!

 **Olive gasped.**

Olive: Oscar, it's me, your best friend.

Oscar: Friends!? You're joking! I'm not friends with you. I'm Odd Oscar!

 **Oscar laughed. Olive was upset.**

Otto: it's okay partner.

Olympia: If only there was a Nice-inator gadget.

Otis: That doesn't exist.

Olympia: I know that!

Otto: Can we please stop yelling? We have a real problem here.

Olympia: Sorry. So what do we do?

Otis: Hey, don't look at me.

Otto: I think we need to get that gadget away from Odd Todd and destroy it.

Olive: Good idea partner.

Otis: Yeah, but how?

Otto: A diversion?

Olympia: Maybe.

Odd Todd: Stop talking agents! You won't be able to stop me. Or Oscar.

Otis: Man. What did Odd Todd do to Oscar?

Olympia: Guys, relax. I got this. Hey Odd Todd! Come an get me!

 **Olympia took a gadget from Odd Todd and she ran away. Odd Todd was chasing her.**

Olympia: You can't catch me!

Otis: Be careful!

Olympia: Oh stop worrying! I got this.

Otto: We need more help.

Olive: I know. Okay here's the plan. Otto and I will get more agents to help us. Otis, you and Olympia try to stop Odd Todd.

Otis: Okay.

Olive: Lets go partner.

 **Olive and Otto ran back to the squad. They were talking to Orchid, Octavia, Oren, Olaf, Oona, and Dr. O.**

Dr. O: Sure.

Orchid: Whatever, but I'll help.

Oona: I'll help.

Oren: I guess I'll help you.

Octavia: Of course I will.

 **Olaf howled.**

Oren: Olaf's on your side.

Olive: Come on! Grab a lot of gadgets

 **Olive, Otto, Oren, Olaf, Orchid, Oona, and Dr. O got lots of gadgets. Then Owen stopped them.**

Owen: What's going on?

Olive: Oscar turned evil.

Owen: How?

Olive: Odd Todd.

Orchid: You want to join us?

Owen: Yeah.

 **Otto handed Owen a gadget. The eight agents went to Odd Todd's evil lair and teamed up with Olympia and Otis.**

All ten agents: For Odd Squad!

 **Olive, Otto, Oren, Olaf, Orchid, Olympia, Otis, Oona, Owen, and Dr. O were fighting Odd Todd and Oscar. Odd Todd took out a gadget and then hundreds of blue blobs appeared.**

Otto: Oh no.

Olive: Oh great. Blobs?

Oren: We need more help.

Olympia: Yeah.

Olaf: Yay!

Oona: Oscar, it's us. Your friends.

Oscar: Nice try! I know that we're not friends!

Otto: Oh man.

 **Olympia took out a gadget and zapped Oscar.**

Otis: Olympia, that's a flashlight.

Olympia: Oh.

 **Olive took out a gadget and zapped the blobs. The blobs were gone.**

Otto: Good.

Odd Todd: You won't be able to stop me!

 **Odd Todd laughed. Then Ms. O came. She zapped Oscar with a gadget. Oscar was defeated.  
**

Odd Todd: Well. Hello Oprah.

Ms. O: It's Ms. O to you!

Odd Todd: Whatever. I'm still going to destroy Odd Squad forever!

Olive: No!

Otto: Careful partner.

Olive: I got this.

 **Odd Todd took out some pie. Olive screamed. She hid behind Otto.**

Otto: Why do you keep doing that!?

Octavia: It's not nice.

 **Everyone looked at Octavia.**

Octavia: What?

Oren: Never mind.

Otto: Lets take down Odd Todd. Once and for all.

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis, Oona, Oren, Olaf, Octavia, Orchid, Owen, Ms. O, and Dr. O were fighting Odd Todd again. Odd Todd was defeated. All the agents went back to the squad. Oscar was in Dr. O's office. Olive ran to Oscar.**

Olive: Oscar? Oscar wake up!

 **Oscar opened his eyes.**

Oscar: Olive? Is that you?

Olive: Yes.

Oscar: Oh no. What did I do!? I turned evil!

Olive: It's alright Oscar.

Oscar: What happened to Odd Todd?

Olive: We defeated him.

Oscar: Good. Will he come back?

Olive: He's a villain. Villains always come back, but we're safe now.

Oscar: Okay.

Olive: I'm glad to have you back on our side.

Oscar: Me too.

 **Olive and Oscar hugged each other.**


	19. Olive Looses Her Memory

**Odd Todd was back. He made a gadget called the Forget-inator. It makes people forget who they were.**

Odd Todd: This is great. I'm going to zap someone with this gadget and they won't remember who they are or anything!

 **Odd Todd laughed. Meanwhile, Olive and Otto were at their desk.**

Olive: Quiet day at the squad.

Otto: I know right?

Ms. O: Olive! Otto! In my office! Now!

 **Olive and Otto walked into Ms. O's office.**

Olive: You wanted to see us Ms. O?

Ms. O: There you two are. Something very odd has happened. Odd Todd has a gadget called the Forget-inator.

Otto: Cool! What does it do?

Ms. O: It makes people loose their memories.

Otto: Ooh. Not cool.

Ms. O: He's trying to zap the entire world with it. So no one will remember who they are.

Olive: Oh no.

Ms. O: What are you waiting for!? Go!

 **Olive and Otto ran out.**

Ms. O: Olympia, Otis, I need you to solve an odd problem. There's a blob loose. It's in the Breakroom.

Olympia: Sure.

 **Otis and Olympia went to the Breakroom. Olive and Otto went to Odd Todd's lair.**

Olive and Otto: Odd Squad! Odd Squad! Stop right there Odd Todd!

 **Odd Todd fired up the Forget-inator gadget at Otto.**

Olive: No!

 **Olive jumped in front and got zapped with the Forget-inator. She fell down.**

Otto: Olive!

 **Olive got up from the floor. She didn't know where she was.**

Olive: Where am I? A better question. Who am I?

 **Otto gasped.**

Otto: Olive! Oh no!

Odd Todd: Yes! This is perfect!

 **Otto zapped Odd Todd with a different gadget. Then he took Olive back to the squad.**

Ms. O: That was fast.

Otto: Ms. O, bad news. Olive lost her memory.

 **Oscar popped up.**

Oscar: Hey guys!

 **Then he gasped.**

Oscar: Olive!

Olive: Is that my name?

Oscar: Yes. Otto what happened?

Otto: A gadget went off and Olive forgot who she is.

Oscar: Oh no.

Olive: Who are you?

Otto: I'm Otto, this is Oscar, and that's Ms. O.

Olive: Okay. So what's the place called?

Otto: Odd Squad.

Olive: Oh.

 **Olympia and Otis walked in.**

Olympia: Hey Olive, Otto, Ms. O, and Oscar.

Otis: What's up?

Otto: Bad news.

Otis: What is it?

Otto: Olive lost her memory.

Olympia: What?

Olive: Who are you two?

Olympia: Olive, it's me, Olympia. I'm your biggest fan.

Olive: And who's your friend?

Otis: I'm Otis. I'm Olympia's partner. I'm a fan of you too.

Olive: I'm famous?

Olympia: Yeah.

Ms. O: You're one of the best agents at the squad.

Olive: Wow.

 **Oona ran into Ms. O's office.**

Oona: Ms. O! What happened?

Ms. O: Olive forgot who she was.

Oona: Oh no.

 **Olive looked at Oona.**

Olive: And you are...

Oona: Oh. I'm Oona. I'm Oscar's lab assistant, second scientist, and sometimes substitute scientist.

Olive: So you do three things?

Oona: Yes.

Olive: Wow.

Oona: How did this happen?

Otto: Odd Todd used a gadget called the Forget-inator and zapped Olive with the gadget. Olive lost her memory.

Olympia: Is there a way we can get Olive's memory back?

 **Oscar ran into the lab.**

Oscar: Come on!

 **Everyone ran into the lab.**

Oscar: Okay. Now we have to get the Forget-inator gadget from Odd Todd. Then we have to make an Un-forget-inartor

Otto: But how do we get the gadget? Odd Todd will zap us with the gadget and we will loose our memories.

Oscar: Not if we wear these.

 **Oscar put a suit on.**

Ms. O: What does that do?

Oscar: It will protect us from the gadget.

Ms. O: Good idea. Oscar, you get the gadget, Oona, make the Un-forget-inator.

Oscar: Got it Ms. O.

Oona: Wait Oscar! What number is the Un-forget-inator?

Oscar: Uh...I think it's 32.

Oona: Okay.

 **Oscar ran out. Oona took out a box filled with gadgets. Meanwhile, Odd Todd was causing problems. He was about to zap Polly Graph, but Oscar ran in front of Polly Graph.**

Oscar: Look out!

 **The lasers from the gadget hit Oscar's suit and then came back to Odd Todd. Todd ducked down so he didn't get hit.**

Oscar: Are you alright?

Polly Graph: Thanks Oscar. What are you wearing?

Oscar: A suit that can protect me from Todd's gadget.

Polly Graph: What kind of gadget is Odd Todd holding?

Oscar: It's called the Forget-inator. It makes you loose your memory. He already zapped it at one of the agents.

Polly Graph: Who?

Oscar: Olive.

Polly Graph: Oh no.

Odd Todd: Hey! How come I couldn't zap you?

Oscar: You can't zap me with that gadget, but I can zap you.

 **Odd Todd screamed and ran. Oscar and Polly Graph were chasing him. Back at the squad, Oona took out a calculator.**

Oona: Okay. Oscar said that the Un-forget-inator is thirty-two. I need to see what adds up to thirty-two. I have an eight. Wait. I know. Thirty-two minus eight is...twenty-four. I need a twenty four. Ooh. Here's a three. Eight plus three is...eleven. Still not enough! I need a thirteen. Ooh. Here's a five. I got sixteen. I just need another sixteen to equal thirty-two, but that's not possible. I only have one gadget that has the number sixteen. How about a six?

 **Oona combined the gadget with the number six on it with the other gadget that she was holding.**

Oona: Twenty-two. No! Wait, what's thirty-two minus twenty-two? Ten! I need a ten.

 **Oona looked in her box filled with gadgets. Otis and Olympia walked in.**

Olympia: Did you make the gadget yet?

Oona: No!

 **Otis and Olympia were startled.**

Oona: I'm sorry about the yelling. I'm just very angry.

Otis: Well we can help.

Oona: Okay. I just need a ten.

 **Otis was holding a gadget. It had the number ten on it. He handed it to Oona and Oona combined the gadget with the other gadgets.**

Oona: yes! Thirty-two! The Un-forget-inator!

 **Oscar ran in with the gadget.**

Oscar: I got the gadget!

Oona: Perfect! Here's the Un-forget-inator.

 **Oona handed Oscar the gadget and Oscar zapped it at Olive.**

Oscar: Olive, do you remember me?

Olive: Oscar, how can I not? You're my best friend.

Otto: yes!

Oscar: She's back!

Olive: What? What are you talking about? I never left.

Otto: Partner, Odd Todd zapped you with the Forget-inator and you forgot who you are.

Olive: How can I forget who you guys are? You're my friends.

 **Odd Todd ran in. Olive screamed. Oscar took the Forget-inator from the lab desk and zapped Odd Todd with it.**

Oscar: That's what you get for making my best friend loose her memory!

 **Odd Todd shook his head and he looked at the agents.**

Odd Todd: Who are you guys?

Oscar: We're spirits. We want you to leave Odd Squad alone!

Odd Todd: Odd Squad? I don't know who or what Odd Squad is. I'm out of here. You spirits are scaring me.

 **Odd Todd ran out.**

Ms. O: Nice job Oscar and welcome back Olive.

Olive: Thanks Ms. O.

Ms. O: Now back to work!

 **Everyone went back to work. Ms. O walked away holding a juice box.**


	20. Blob Invasion

**Agents Otto, Otis, and Oona walked into the lab. Everything was normal.**

Oona: Huh. It's really quiet.

Otto: Well it's just the three of us.

 **Ms. O walked over to the agents.**

Ms. O: Attention agents! Something very odd has happened! There are blobs loose in headquarters!

Otis: Don't worry Ms. O. We'll stop them.

 **Dr. O walked into the lab.**

Dr. O: What's happening?

Otto: There are blobs on the loose.

Dr. O: Oh blobs. I hate it when they squirt me.

Otis: Same here with me.

Otto: Not me. I love it. They're friendly.

Ms. O: Well? What are you waiting for? Go get those blobs!

Otto: yes Ms. O.

 **Otto, Otis, Oona, and Dr. O ran out of the lab. Meanwhile, Olive and Olympia walked in. Olympia was jumping up and down.**

Olive: Olympia, did you have any candy this morning? Because you're jumping up and down like a jellybean.

Olympia: Yeah. I had some candy. Where's Otto, Otis, and Oona?

Olive: I don't know.

 **Dr. O ran to her office and closed the door.**

Olympia: And why is Dr. O hiding in her office?

Olive: Like I said before, I don't know.

Otto: Hey partner.

Olive: Why are you running?

Otto: Well there's a blob loose in headquarters.

Olympia: And why is Dr. O hiding in her office?

Otto: She doesn't like when the blobs squirt her.

Olive: yeah I don't like it either.

Otis: Same here!

 **Oona caught the blob.**

Oona: I have the blob!

Otis: Nice work. Now what do we do with it?

Ms. O: I say we put it back where it came from.

Olympia: Where did it come from?

Ms. O: It came from the Creature Room.

Olympia: Oh I remember that room. That room was part of the Archery Contest that we had on May eighteenth.

Ms. O: Yes Olympia.

Oona: Wait! Can I have the blob?

Otis: Why would you want a blob?

Oona: Well I would like to have one as a pet.

Ms. O: Okay.

Oona: Besides this one can be friends with my other blobs.

Otis: Other blobs?

Olympia: How many blobs do you have in the first place.

Oona: Two hundred and thirty-eight.

Olive: What!? Okay now that's just crazy.

Otis: Tell me about it.

Oona: You want to see my blobs?

Otto: Sure.

 **Oona, Otto, Olive, and Olympia went to Oona's house. They saw a bunch of blobs.  
**

Olive: This is crazy.

Otis: You can't keep these blobs.

Oona: Oh come on! I love these blobs. Now I have two hundred and thirty-nine blobs.

Otto: Cool!

Otis: It's not cool Otto.

Olive: This is crazy.

Oona: Oh. There's aren't all of my blobs. I have one hundred and ninety more.

Otis: What!? That's four hundred and twenty-nine blobs.

Oona: I know. Awesome right?

Olive and Otis: No!

Olive: This is ridiculous.

Oona: I'll talk to Ms. O about this.

 **Oona went back to the squad and walked to Ms. O's office.**

Oona: Ms. O, I need to talk to you.

Ms. O: What is it Oona? I'm very busy.

Oona: I showed Olive, Otto, Otis, and Olympia all four hundred and twenty-nine blobs and they thought that it was crazy to have all those blobs at my house.

Ms. O: What!? You have four hundred and twenty-nine blobs at your house!?

Oona: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Ms. O: That's bad Oona! You have a blob infestation!

Oona: But they're my pets and you said that I can keep them.

Ms. O: Oona, I thought you only had one blob at your house, not four hundred and twenty-nine blobs!

Oona: I'm sorry, but you can't just get rid of them.

Ms. O: Yes I can.

Oona: Please don't!

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis walk in. They were covered in blob goo.  
**

Olive: Ms. O, we have a problem.

Otis: Does anyone have a towel?

Ms. O: I'll get one.

 **Ms. O got a towel for the agents.**

Otis: Thanks.

Olive: Now there are too many blobs at Oona's house.

Oona: No! Please don't get rid of the blobs!

Otto: Why are you acting like a helpless person?

Oona: I love blobs.

Otis: Oona, you never told us that.

Oona: It's a secret that I have.

Otto: Well we have secrets too. But that doesn't matter.

Olympia: What matters is that we need to do something with the blobs.

Oona: No!

Otis: Yes!

Ms. O: Enough! We have to get rid of the blobs at Oona's house.

Otis: Agreed.

Oona: Fine.

 **The agents went to Oona's house.**

Ms. O: Wow.

Olive: Yeah.

 **Everyone was getting rid of the blobs. Two hours later, Oona's house was cleaned.** **The agents left Oona's house. Oona stayed in her house.**

Oona: I'll miss you blobs. Good thing I have the Blob-inator. I can make more blobs!

 **Oona fired up the gadget and all the blobs appeared. Oona hugged them.**


	21. The Spy-inator Gadget

**Agents Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis walk in to the Odd Squad headquarters.**

Olive: That's the tenth time we didn't catch Odd Todd.

Olympia: Yeah. We failed our case.

Otis: Should we give up?

Olive: No! We are not giving up! Come on. Lets ask Oscar what gadget we can use.

 **The four agents walk to the lab. Oona was working on a gadget.  
**

Otto: Oona.

Oona: Howdy do!

Olympia: Where's Oscar?

Oona: Lab con. He'll be gone for a few days so I'm in charge.

Otis: But you're nothing but trouble.

Olive: What Otis is trying to say is that you're inexperienced.

Oona: I'm not.

Olympia: You have no idea what that means do you?

Otto: Anyway, we need a gadget that can help us.

Oona: What seems to be the problem guys?

Olive: Every time we try to stop Odd Todd, he runs away.

Oona: So?

Olive: Well Ms. O doesn't know where he is.

Oona: Ah. I see what you need. You need a gadget that can spy on Odd Todd.

Olympia: Yes.

Oona: Okay.

 **Oona picked up the gadget.**

Oona: Here it is...

 **Oona dropped the gadget.**

Oona: Oh!

 **Oona picked up the gadget again.**

Oona: Here it is.

 **Oona handed Olive the gadget.**

Olive: Thanks.

 **The agents left and Oona created the exact same gadget.**

Oona: The Spy-inator. Might as well spy on an agent. Hmm.

 **Oona was going through the list of Odd Squad agents.**

Oona: Owen's at baseball game. Boring. Oren's at a pie eating contest. Heck no. Olaf's howling, not cool. Orchid's playing with dinosaurs. Oh come on. Isn't there someone that I can spy on who is doing something that's really interesting. Ooh. Oscar. Lab Con. I'm doing it.

 **Oona pointed the gadget at the picture of Oscar. Oscar was talking to his friends at Lab Con.**

Oscar: So this was the Seahorse-inator. My new lab assistant Oona turned me into a seahorse. Here's the picture.

 **Oscar showed his friends the picture.**

Oscar: Any questions?

 **Odie raised his hand.**

Oscar: Yes. Odie?

Odie: That's really you?

Oscar: yep.

Odie: Another question, why is there a camera in here?

Oscar: What?

 **Oscar saw the camera and gasped.**

Oscar: Oh my god.

 **Oona was looking at the gadget.**

Oona: Ooh. Oscar sees the camera.

 **Ms. O walked in.**

Ms. O: What are you doing?

Oona: I'm spying on Oscar.

Ms. O: Why?

Oona: It's a new gadget. This gadget can spy on all the villains and some Odd Squad agents.

Ms. O: Oona, stop!

Oona: Oh come on. I'm having fun.

 **Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis were spying on Odd Todd. Todd was in his evil lair.**

Odd Todd: Now my goal is to...wait what is my goal this time?

 **The agents laughed.**

Otto: What a dweeb. He doesn't even know what his plan was.

Olympia: I know.

Otis: Is it just me or do you think we should help him?

Otto: It's just you.

Olive: I am not going to help him.

Otis: But he's your old partner.

Olive: He's is my old partner, who turned evil and always tried to find a way to destroy Odd Squad!

Otis: But there's good in everyone.

Olympia: Everyone but Odd Todd.

Olive: Shh. Lets see what his next plan is.

 **The agents were still spying on Odd Todd.**

Odd Todd: I got it! I'm going to get revenge on someone called Agent Oscar.

 **Olive gasped. Oscar's her best friend and she might have a crush on him. She doesn't want Oscar to get hurt.**

Otto: Olive? What's wrong?

Olive: Didn't you hear Odd Todd!? He's going to hurt Oscar!

Otis: Calm down. We'll stop him before he does something like that.

Olive: Okay. Where's Olympia?

 **Olympia was yelling at Odd Todd.**

Olympia: You better leave Oscar and the rest of us alone! And never get revenge on any of us!

Odd Todd: How did you know I was planing to revenge on Oscar?

Olympia: No reason.

 **Olympia left. Odd Todd rolled his eyes and went back to work. The agents ran back to the squad. They ran to Ms. O's office.**

Ms. O: Agents, what's this about?

Olive: We have bad news!

Otto: Odd Todd's planning to get revenge on Oscar!

Ms. O: Revenge on Oscar? Thank you agents. Now I've got to warn him.

 **The agents left Ms. O's office and Ms. O called Oscar. Oscar was still at lab con. His badge phone rang.**

Oscar: Yello.

Ms. O: Oscar! I have bad news. Odd Todd is after you.

Oscar: Odd Todd. He's nothing but annoying.

Ms. O: You're not scared?

Oscar: I'm not scared of that weirdo anymore. I got over my fear of him ever since I turned thirteen.

Ms. O: Okay but Odd Todd is after you.

Oscar: I've got hundreds of gadgets. What can go wrong?

 **Suddenly, Odd Todd walked in. The other scientists were hiding.  
**

Odd Todd: Well, well, well. If it isn't Agent Oscar! Scribbles best friend.

Oscar: First of all, her name is Olive! And second, what do you what!?

Odd Todd: You're not scared of me like everyone else is?

Oscar: I'm not scared of you.

Odd Todd: Okay, but what if I do this!?

 **Odd Todd took out a gadget and hit a button. Oscar was tied up.**

Oscar: Let me go!

Odd Todd: Never!

 **Oscar was able to reach his badge. He called Olive. Olive was at the squad, talking to Otto and doing paperwork. Her badge phone was ringing. Olive picked it up.  
**

Olive: Go for Olive.

Oscar: Olive. I'm so glad you picked up! I need your help. Odd Todd has me.

 **Olive gasped and dropped her paperwork on the floor. Otto got up and picked up all the loose papers.**

Olive: Don't worry Oscar! I'm coming!

 **Olive got up from her desk and ran out. Oona gave Olive the Spy-inator gadget.**

Oona: Can I come to?

Olive: Sure.

 **Olive and Oona went to Lab Con.**

Olive and Oona: Odd Squad! Odd Squad! Stop right there Odd Todd!

Oscar: Olive! Oona!

Oona: Stop Todd!

 **Oona zapped Odd Todd with a gadget. Olive saved Oscar and they ran out. They went back to the squad.**

Ms. O: Agents. I am not happy with what you did but I'm glad that Oscar's alright.

Olive: Are we in trouble?

Ms. O: Yes. Tonight you will stay here and clean up the squad.

Oona: Yes Ms. O.

 **It is now six o'clock pm, Odd Squad is closed. Olive, Oona, and Oscar are cleaning up the squad.**

Olive: This is awful.

Oscar: If you never spied on Odd Todd, this wouldn't have happened Oona!

Oona: Hey! I saved your life.

Oscar: You know what Oona, next time I'm gone, the lab will be closed.


	22. The End

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed my Odd Squad AU story. The chapter that I posted already that was called "The Spy-inator" is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
